


Soul of the Sea

by Vurdoc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gothic Romance, Halloween, I like the idea of louis in a uniform, M/M, Magic Realism, Old Creepy House, Pining, Sort Of, also niall is in this, sea metaphors, sue me, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vurdoc/pseuds/Vurdoc
Summary: Louis lives a nomadic lifestyle. Never settling down in one place for long, he finds himself caught in a storm, as he’s passing through a small Scottish seaside town.Everywhere is full, except the old B&B perched up on an isolated hill near the coastline, where the recluse owner isn’t what he seems.Then again, who really is?A fic about belonging, supernatural beings, and finding your own home.





	Soul of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get myself out of writer’s block, and back into things. (PSA- don’t work in finance if you don’t want to be constantly burnt out) It took me a lot longer than I thought. It’s a bit meandering, very cheesy, only slightly supernatural. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

_Just dedicate your sorrow _

_Here and now _

_to the Soul of the Sea _

_and me_

Louis trudges up the hill, pushing his wet hair out of his face, soaked to the bone. 

He wipes the rain out of his face- quite uselessly, he might add- as the storm continues to rage. He can hear the crashing waves of the surf, aways out, and (not for the first time) curses his nomadic lifestyle. 

The small Scottish town he’s passing through at the moment was unequipped for the shelter that a storm of this magnitude would require. This is his fifth attempt at getting a room for the night. 

Usually, he camps out under the stars when he’s this far into the country, only bothering with accommodations if he’s in a city centre, but a storm like this isn’t one to sleep in. 

“Sorry son, we’re full up” said the hostess, apologetically, eyeing Louis dripping onto the carpet. 

“Don’t worry about it- d’ya know anywhere else?” Louis had sighed, and proceeded to shake his head as the proprietress started listing off places. Louis continued to shake his head each time she mentioned a place that he already tried. 

“Welll” she said finally, slowly “There’s always Edwards House” 

“You’re going to _the house_?” Asks a teen who had been sat in the corner, eyes glued to her screen the whole time, until her head snapped up excitedly as she asked the question. The way she phrased ‘the house’ was the same tone in which one would expect to hear the typical small town scandalous gossip. 

“Um-?” 

“It’s a B&B up on the hill” says the older woman, glaring at the teen “It looks out over the cliffs, very lovely-“ 

“Oh?” Louis says, looking between the two of them, not liking the palatable sense of unease 

“a bit drafty though” adds the hostess “it’s an old building- owned by the national trust now, ever since the owner passed-“ 

“The guys who runs it is a recluse” pipes up the teen “Lock your doors” 

“Jane!” Says the older woman, who turned to Louis apologetically “He’s not a recluse. He just doesn’t leave the property much. It’s a working farm, you know, he must have so much to do. And Sam says he’s perfectly pleasant whenever he brings the mail up- don’t listen to the idle teen gossip” 

Louis didn’t mention that no other place had suggested it either. 

“Thanks for the advice” Louis had said and that’s how he found himself, trudging up a hill, wetter and colder than he’s ever been in his life, towards a potentially Psycho B&B. 

He finally gets close enough to spot it through the downpour and sighs. 

It’s a good size, looks to be about 10 rooms. The stone is weathered, with a formidable blue door that is the colour of the sea as it is right now- deep and dark. There’s barely any light either- just a muted glow coming from behind a west window’s curtain- the rest of the windows are pitch black. 

It’s tidy, but the sound of the raging surf gets louder and louder as Louis approaches. 

“Great,” Louis thinks to himself “checked off another cliched experience- a dark forbidding manor perched on a cliff- just need a jumpy butler and we’ll have ourselves a real life game of clue.” 

Louis pushes the door open- much to his surprise, it doesn't creak. 

In fact- _nothing_ creaks. 

Louis has been in a lot of old houses on his _ travels _ (that’s what Louis is calling it this week, anyway), and they all usually creak in some way. 

Not this one. It’s dead silent. In fact, all Louis can hear is the drip, drip, drip of the water falling from his soaking wet personage, as he walks on the hardwood floor towards the desk in the hall. 

Everything is dark oak, of course. The walls, the floor, the desk. The surface gleams under the mellow light of a solitaire tiffany lamp, and Louis eyes the wooden stair case with an immaculate carpet. 

Louis eyes the keys hanging behind the counter. All guest rooms accounted for, he thinks wryly. Just him and this recluse. 

_“You can still move on, Tommo”_ he thinks to himself. A little water won’t hurt. Maybe he can find shelter in a doorway or something- he shivers. 

Fuck. The last thing he needs is to get sick- he hates staying in one place more than strictly necessary- starts to feel closed in, like he can’t breathe, like- 

He takes a deep breath, and rings the bell for service. 

He hears a chair being pushed back, sounding like it’s coming from the west wing of the house- the sole source of light in the house, he supposes. 

He drops his pack, but as he wriggles out of it in his wet clothes, he knocks the upright pen clear off the desk. 

_Fuck_

“Oops” he says, bending to pick it up. 

“Hi” says a deep voice, to the side of him, and Louis looks up. 

He doesn’t _ actually_ gape as he takes in the man beside him, but it’s a very near thing. 

He’s, to put it mildly, the most gorgeous man Louis has ever seen in his life. He’s tall, thin, but muscular, legs for days. His broad chest leads up to a wonderfully angular, open face, curly brown hair that brushes his shoulders, and eyes- 

Well, Louis is certain he’s never seen eyes that shade of green in his life. 

“Sorry about” Louis says, gesturing vaguely to the water, to the pen, to the indecent hour, trying sincerely not to be distracted by the long flowing, flowery house robe that the man is wearing. 

Then, the man smiles, and dimples appear. Louis wonders if maybe he’s one of those demons that take on the form of your deepest desire, or some shit like that, because there’s no way this man is real. 

“Don’t worry about it” he gestures to the full key rack as he steps behind the desk “It’s not like you’re bothering the other guests” he frowns “-I mean, you _are_ checking in?” 

He sounds doubtful, but hopeful at the same time. 

“Um, yes, I mean- please” 

The man smiles brighter. 

“Lovely.” He pulls out a clip board “I’ll need you to-“ he then blanches. “You’re soaked through!” 

“Er, yes, sorry about the floor-“ 

“We’ll worry about paperwork later” he says, and then takes Louis’ arm and drags him off the way he came. Louis notes the size of his hands. 

He leads Louis through a corridor and then into what must be his study- it says ‘Private’ on the door. 

Louis is now convinced he _is_ in an Agatha Christie novel, or a gothic thriller, because the study looks like the stereotypical manor study. More oak, shelves of old books, massive desk, thick curtains, huge chair, ornate rug in front of a huge fireplace. 

He hands Louis a blanket and then shoves him into said giant wingbacked chair. 

“I’ll bring tea” he says, and then scurries off. Louis is- well, not in shock, but surprised, at least. 

The man’s back within 10 minutes, carrying the clipboard under his arm, as he balances a tray with a mug and a carton of milk on it. 

“Sorry to bring you in here” he says, “but I haven’t lit the sitting room fire in awhile, and everything’s got dust cloths on it I think and-“ 

“This is lovely, thank you” Louis says, taking a sip of tea. 

He didn’t realize how cold he was until then. 

“You’re welcome” the man grins and puts the clipboard on his lap. “What’s your name?” 

“Se-“ Louis begins, automatically, but then corrects himself. “-erm, Louis Tomlinson” 

“I’ll put you in the blue room” the man says, writing on his clip board “it’s got a lovely view of the ocean. How long are you staying?” 

“‘Till the storm dries up” Louis says and the man looks up, and Louis could swear he sees a flash of disappointment. 

“Got caught in it, did you?” he says, but then rolls his eyes “obviously” 

“It’s late” Louis offers, and the man smiles again. 

“It is. Is that pack of yours waterproof? Or should I put your things in the dryer?” 

“It’s waterproof” Louis says, there’s no fucking way he’s letting anyone look through his pack-and the man blanches, and oops, that probably came out harsher than he intended. “Kind of you to offer, though” he tacks on, and is relieved to see the smile return to the man’s face. 

“You warm yet?” 

“Yes, thanks-?” Louis says, and hopes the question makes its self apparent. 

“Harry” the man stands and smiles, offering Louis a hand up, which he takes. 

Harry’s hand is warm, and his smile is inviting, so Louis lets go before he does anything rash. 

“Thanks Harry” 

“No problem. I’ll show you to your room” 

He follows Harry out of his office, and into the hall. 

“Careful, the floor’s wet” 

“Really? Hadn’t noticed” Louis deadpans and Harry chortles. 

“Right, yeah” he grins over his shoulder as Louis follows him up the stairs. 

Again, Louis is struck by the silence. No creaky floorboards, no whistling winds, just the patter of the still pouring rain on the windows. 

“Here you go” Harry says, unlocking a door and handing him the keys. “You’ve got the best view of the ocean in the place” He grins, but Louis can’t help but notice that, in comparison to the winning grins he received before, this smile is forced, somehow- and that’s rubbish. 

It’s late. Louis is obviously tired. 

“Thanks” Louis says, stepping into the doorway. Harry shoves his hands in his housecoat pockets. 

“Breakfast is- well, whenever you want it, honestly” 

“Don’t put yourself out” Louis says 

“You’re right” Harry says solemnly “Gotta cater to all my other guests” 

“Well, thanks then” Louis says, conceding the point 

“Good night” Harry smiles and Louis closes the door behind him. 

— 

Louis awakes to the sound of seagulls and crashing surf, as he runs his hand over his face. He eyes the blue patterned wallpaper. 

He gets up and dresses, taking in the rest of the room. It really does look like he’s stepped into the setting of a 1920s murder mystery, with the exception of the plastic rotary phone stuck into the wall. 

He moves the chair out from under the door handle, and steps out into the hallway. 

He takes in the rest of the house as he goes along. In the bright of day, everything is so very old. Immaculate, but old. Old as in antiques, yes, but all the furniture that _has_ been updated- it’s from at least 30 years ago. Still plastic phones. The computer on the check in desk is at _least_ 15 years old. 

He follows the signs into the kitchen- Harry wasn’t kidding about the dust cloths that cover the common areas of the place. 

Harry looks up from the paper he’s reading on the table and grins. 

He’s even more handsome than Louis remembers. The sunrise has illuminated the kitchen in a soft glow, and Harry’s otherworldly green eyes sparkle with flecks of gold. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, thanks” Louis says, sitting down at the kitchen table, at a loss of what to do. Should he stay for breakfast, or get out of here before he does something stupid, like flirt with Harry. 

Louis prides himself on his first impressions- of anything. It’s a skill you develop if you have his lifestyle. Trying to suss out what people/places are trustworthy is a matter of survival. 

Here- well, Louis isn’t sure what to think. The locals don’t seem to have a kind opinion of him and the house, but to Louis it just seems- sort of stale. Stuck, maybe. He’s definitely been to places that have skeeved him out and this isn’t one of them. It’s not exactly a cozy, inviting space, but it’s not uninviting either. 

Harry himself- well, he just seems sort of odd- attractiveness notwithstanding- but not nefarious. 

Although, watching Harry stand up, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, Louis isn’t quite sure if he’d mind too much if this turned out to be some sort of Hotel California situation. 

He blanches internally. What has gotten into him? 

“What would you like for breakfast?” Harry asks “I’ve already got tea made- its included, by the way” 

“Um-“ 

“I promise I won’t poison it, if that’s what you’re worried about” 

It’s ostensibly a joke- but the grin doesn’t quite reach Harry’s beautiful eyes. 

“Nah, not used to being waited on, that’s all” Louis says, watching in satisfaction as Harry’s eyes soften, “Some toast and jam would be lovely” 

“I’ll put on an egg too” Harry says, as he pours Louis tea “just got them from the girls this morning” 

Louis sips his tea as Harry putters around. 

“They weren’t too keen on being woken up, either” Harry says, disapprovingly, as he puts a pot of jam on the table “never met a lazier bunch in my life” 

_Maybe the townsfolk’s ire is earned,_ Louis thinks, in surprise 

“They’ve been producing a good amount of eggs though” Harry continues “I really don’t want to have to introduce a cock into the situation” 

Louis nearly chokes on his tea. 

“Are you alright?!” Harry says, spinning around, going over to pat Louis on the back. 

“Just drank it too quickly, that’s all” he says 

“I have plenty more” Harry grins, before continuing. 

Maybe recluse is a euphemism for something else? A new slang term for a creepy guy? Shit, Louis really needs to spend more time around people- 

“- their feathers are a pain to get out of my sweaters, though” 

“You’re talking about chickens” Louis suddenly realizes, and oops, he said that out loud. Harry turns. 

“Yes? What did you think I was talking about-“ Harry’s smile widens as he realizes what Louis assumed. He dissolves into a fit of giggles. 

“Look, it’s not every day you hear chickens referred to as the girls” Louis says, stiffly, as Harry continues laughing. Louis finds he can’t be annoyed though. 

Earlier, Harry seemed to match the house. Subdued. Dull. Covered in a dust-cloth. Now, as he laughs, it’s almost as if he sparkles. 

“Good thing I didn’t lead off with the sheep” Harry grins “can’t imagine what conclusions you’d’ve jump to if I’d mentioned nearly nicking myself shaving Abby” 

“Got a lot of animals, then?” Louis says, as Harry hands him the toast and a boiled egg, 

“A good amount” Harry says “more than enough to keep me busy. Not nearly as many as the estate used to house. They’re mostly for show. And eggs.” 

“Sounds like you got your hands full” Louis offers 

“Could show you around a bit, if you want” Harry says, “Haven’t given the proper tour in ages” 

“Breakfast included, offering tours of the estate? Never stayed in a full service place like this before” Louis says 

“Well, you’re our VIP guest at the moment” Harry says 

“I’m flattered” Louis says “-but I’m just passing through, should be getting back on the road” 

“Oh” Harry says, deflating a little, but then pastes a smile on “Where are you headed? We’ve got loads of maps if you need one- come to think of it, they might be out of date, though-“ 

“No particular place” Louis says 

“Gap year?” Harry asks, looking surprised 

“Sort of” Louis says “Though I am told old to be calling it that” 

“You’re just, wandering about?” Harry asks, curiously “doesn’t that get lonely?” He reddens. “Sorry, that’s a bit of a personal question-“ 

“No worries” Louis laughs, but doesn’t answer. Doesn’t tell him that choosing to be lonely, out meeting people he can’t get attached to, is better than feeling lonely even when you’re surrounded by the people who are supposed to know you best. 

“Well” Harry says, standing “I guess I’ll get your bill sorted” he frowns. “Can’t remember the last time I turned that bloody computer on. Hopefully it starts up.” 

“Hey, Harry” Louis says, as he reaches the doorway. “If the computer is taking too long to start, I could do that tour in the meantime” 

Harry’s answering grin is brighter than the sun peeking through the windows. 

\- 

Harry and Louis pile into an old, beat up Range Rover and start driving through the estate. 

It’s a lot larger than Louis thought. Past the grounds around the house there’s a barn with a few horses, goats and Harry’s chickens. You keep going and there’s a pasture with about 20 sheep. 

“Not very many of them” Harry says, as they climb out of the rover and Louis looks at the lot of them in their pen. 

If he looks straight towards the horizon, though it’s a rolling bright green landscape, and if he squints, he can see the ocean. 

“Got a lot of space out here” Louis says 

“the National Trust does” Harry corrects, and Louis notices a small downturn to his mouth. 

“They seize it? Bloody Tories” 

Harry laughs. 

“No, the bloke who owned it, left it to them when he passed. I’m just the caretaker.” 

“Oh, did you know him?” 

Harry’s frown deepens. 

“Yes” he says, finally, and Louis knows when to drop a subject. 

“You must be right on the water” Louis says “can hear the seagulls from here” 

“It drops off into a cliff face a ways out” Harry says “Small pebble beach below.” 

“Sick” Louis says, appreciatively 

“I don’t like going near it” Harry says, with a hint of an apology in his tone 

“Picked a funny place to live then” Louis says, and Harry snorts, frown deepening. 

“How about some lunch?” Harry asks, pasting a friendly smile on. 

“Lead on, Macduff” Louis says, in a terrible approximation of the local brogue. 

Harry chortles all the way to the house. 

\- 

When they get back, Harry meets a delivery man at the side of the house, and Louis watches their interaction suspiciously. 

It’s the local grocer, and Harry is as charming as ever and the grocer doesn’t seem to be frightened of him- although he’s none to friendly either. 

Louis wants to chalk up the unfriendliness of the locals to maybe a jealous prank but- there’s still the fact that Louis is the only guest. 

The phone rings as Louis eats the lunch that Harry’s made for him, the man in question trying to hide his satisfied glances as Louis devours the whole thing. 

“Hello- er, I mean, Edwards Estate” Harry answers, obviously surprised at being rung. “Of course you can bring them by, I’d be happy- no worries, see you soon.” He hangs up, smiling softly, but then gasps. “The dust cloths!” 

Louis watches him rush out. Louis finishes his tea and goes to find him, frantically pulling cloths off furniture. 

“Want some help?” He asks, and Harry glances up in surprise, arms full. 

“You’re a guest-“ 

“You made me lunch, consider this a tip” Louis says, and Harry doesn’t argue as Louis takes some of the musty fabric from Harry’s arms. 

They manage to shove the last of them in the closet just as the reason for all the commotion comes strolling in- a group of American tourists. 

“Good afternoon” Harry says, smiling winningly, “would you like to see the house or estate first?” 

Louis tags along on the tour and learns a lot. Not about the house, mind, he’s not paying attention to what Harry’s saying as he points out antiques and paintings. 

Harry is charming and lovely. The group adores him, engrossed in his every word. He makes a couple of the older women blush. 

Why on earth would anyone tell Louis to lock his door when he’s around? 

“Thanks, Harry” says the tour operator. “Gus booked counterfeit tickets by accident, so we had to come up with something else to do. Send us the invoice, alright?” There’s a lot to be desired in her tone, and Louis thinks she could be a bit friendlier to someone who just helped her out. 

“Of course, come by anytime” Harry says, with a smile, but the operator turns away without a good-bye. 

“Sorry about that” Harry says, looking deflated “guess I should put your bill together for you now” 

“It’s half-six” Louis shrugs “Might as well wait until tomorrow. What’s for dinner?” 

Harry’s answering grin almost makes _Louis_ blush. 

\- 

“I think you need better advertising” Louis says, as he finishes the shepherd’s pie Harry whipped up “why on earth don’t more people stay here?” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Harry laughs, taking his plate. 

Harry offered to serve Louis’ meal in the proper guest dining room, now that all the dust cloths had been put away, but Louis said didn’t want to worry about scuffing the table. In reality, he likes sitting in the cozy kitchen with Harry. It’s the only room in the house that doesn’t seem clinical, or too perfect. “- and I don’t know, maybe they think Mac haunts the place” 

Louis takes Mac to be the former owner. 

“Wouldn’t that be a selling point? People love staying in haunted houses” 

“Do they really?” Harry asks, looking legitimately curious. “Yeah” Louis says, “haven’t you ever seen like, Ghosthunters, or whatever?” 

“None have come here” Harry says, slowly 

“No, no, the TV show” 

“Never really had time for TV. Mac said-“ Harry breaks off “Well, I never really got into it, anyway” 

“Not even when you were a kid?” 

“We didn’t have a TV” Harry says, with a slight bit of amusement colouring his tone, like he’s thinking of a joke. 

“Oh” 

“So how long are you travelling for, then?” Harry asks, breaking the awkward silence. 

Louis takes a deep breath. 

“Until I get tired of it I suppose” 

“Really? How long have you been about?” 

“Oh I don’t know. Ever since I got back from-“ Louis exhales “-couple of years” 

“By yourself?” Harry asks, incredulously 

“Have you been talking to my mother?” Louis asks, with a bit of a laugh, the familiar guilt pricking at him. “She’s about as keen about this as you sound to be” 

“You should listen to her” Harry says tartly “I can’t imagine anyone would willingly separate themselves from their _family_ like that” 

Louis raises his eyebrows at the sudden outburst, that seems to have appeared and vanished as quick as the high tide. Harry looks away. 

“Sorry.” He says, gruffly “I- I don’t see a lot of people. My social acumen is not... the best” 

“Don’t worry about it” Louis says, slowly “You sound like a better son than me anyway, bet my Mum would love to have you if you asked” 

“I have my own” Harry says, still looking away, arms crossed. He looks up, and Louis’ alarm must show on his face because Harry looks embarrassed. “Sorry-“ 

“Don’t worry about it-“ 

“She lives far away” Harry offers and Louis takes the olive branch, though why it felt like they were fighting is beyond him. 

“No chance of going to visit her, then?” Louis says, sympathetically. 

“I can’t leave the estate” Harry says and Louis takes another bite of his dinner. 

\- 

_craack_

Louis practically falls out of his bed, and rolls, reaching for his- wait. He takes a deep breath. 

He’s not there anymore. He eyes his hands, which are still slightly shaking, and he sits down and does his breathing exercises. 

Feeling marginally better, he makes his way to the kitchen, where he finds a frowning Harry, who strikes something off of a list- and a phone book. 

Louis wasn’t sure those still existed. 

Cheered by the novelty of the phone book, he pours himself a cup of tea and takes a seat across from Harry. 

“Bad luck?” 

“It’s nothing” Harry says, “what would you like for breakfast?” 

“What’s with the list?” Louis says, not letting go. He’s not quite sure why he’s so invested, but. Everything Harry does just creates more questions, and if there’s anything Louis hates, it’s not knowing. 

“The rover broke down this morning” Harry says, an amused expression taking over his features. 

“Heard it backfire” Louis says, remembering his tumble. 

“Sorry if it woke you-“ 

“Already up” Louis lies, “anyway, what’s with the list?” 

“Well, the mechanic can’t get out here for a couple of days. I tried calling a couple of other shops, but they either won’t come out here or they don’t exist anymore” 

“That thing is probably out of date” Louis says, nodding at the phone book “I haven’t seen one in ages” 

Harry shrugs. 

Louis considers pulling out his phone and offering to look up other mechanics. He does something stupid instead. 

“I could take a look at it for you” 

“You know how to fix it?” 

“No, Harry, I just suggested walking out and looking at it to observe a stalled vehicle” Louis says, dryly, and Harry chortles. 

“Well, if you don’t mind-“ 

“How do you think I support myself, lad? Gotta take on the odd job here and there.” 

“Alright, if you don’t mind” Harry says again, “I’ll make breakfast first.” 

— 

“What tools do you have?” Louis asks, after he’s opened the hood of the car and is peering into it. 

“Mac had a box of them somewhere, in the barn, I think. I’ll go look” 

Louis pulls out various gauges, checking fluids as Harry fetches the toolkit. He’s relishing the idea of doing some tangible, labour intensive work again. 

“Let me know if you need anything else” Harry says, handing him the kit. 

“Will do” Louis grins, and Harry looks away quickly. Louis starts his inspection before he can read too much into that. 

— 

It takes Louis the better part of the day to figure out what’s wrong with the damn thing. He’s covered in grease when Harry brings him out a sandwich and some tea, which he eats gingerly. 

“Here’s your problem” Louis says, bringing in a broken part to Harry, sometime later “damn thing gave me the run around” 

“Will I have to order one?” Harry asks, looking up from his desk 

“Nah, it’s common enough” 

Harry looks at the clock. 

“It’s too late to send for one from town, oh well” 

“I’ll go first thing tomorrow and put it in for you” 

“Thank you, Louis” Harry says, gratefully, and it’s Louis’ turn to glance away. 

“No problem” 

“I- um” Harry takes a deep breath, but then grins “wash up for dinner” 

“Yes boss” Louis says, with a smirk. 

Louis is very proud of the laugh he gets out of that. 

— 

“Thanks again, Louis” Harry says, as they eat “I really appreciate it. I’ve gotta shear the sheep soon, and sometimes I need to load the lazy arses into the rover to get them to the barn” 

“Don’t mention it. It was fun wrenching again, haven’t done it in awhile” 

“Are you a trained mechanic, then?” Harry asks, and Louis pushes around his dinner on his plate. 

“No, I- I picked it up awhile ago” Louis says “Was a useful skill, where I was” 

“I see” Harry says, and doesn’t press it. 

“Do you want to come with me? We could grab lunch. Save you from cooking for me for once.” 

“I can’t leave the estate” Harry says, again. 

Louis turns back to his supper. 

— 

“Have you got one of these in stock?” Louis asks, showing the guy behind the counter the broken part from Harry’s truck. 

“Let me grab it for you” he says, and as he’s gone, Louis eyes the photos of the history of the village. 

His attention is grabbed by a photo of The Estate- from the 60’s it looks like, old cars lined up- like at a car show- but there’s tents, so a fair maybe? 

“Here you are” 

“Thanks” Louis says, taking the cash Harry gave him out of his wallet. 

“You new in town?” 

“Passing through” Louis answers 

“If you need any help putting that in, gimme a call” 

“Nah mate, I got it” 

“You brought those kind of tools with you?” The guy asks, appreciatively 

“Nah, the place I’m staying has ‘em” Louis says “Fixing one of their trucks” 

The man frowns. 

“Where? They didn’t call me first-“ the man says, looking quite offended 

“Harry said he called a few places, but of course he’s still using the phone book, maybe he missed you mate-“ 

“You’re staying at the Edwards Estate?” The man asks, incredulously and it’s Louis’ turn to frown 

“Yeah” 

“For how long?” 

“I dunno” Louis shrugs 

“Well-“ the man starts to stay, but then shakes his head and hands Louis the bag. “Good luck”. 

“Thanks” Louis says, the door dinging as he exits the store. 

He takes two steps to start the trek back, but then stops. He turns and walks toward the hotel he tried to stay at before. 

Luckily, the teen from a couple of days ago is behind the counter by herself. 

“You’re alive” she says, as a greeting, and Louis crosses his arms. 

“Thriving even. Look.” Louis leans on the counter “Why does everyone treat him like he’s a serial killer? I’ve been there almost a week now and I can’t see anything wrong with him. Or the house, for that matter.” 

The girl looks at her watch. 

“I get off in a few minutes, take me for a coffee and I’ll tell you” 

“I’m way too old for you” Louis says, eyeing her disapprovingly “If one of my sisters ever-“ 

“Ew, no” she says and Louis is not offended. He should be old and gross to someone her age. “I just want a coffee” 

“Alright then” Louis says, “where?” 

— 

In Louis’ opinion he’s not getting near enough suspicious looks to be seated alone with a teen girl. Louis hopes it’s just that he looks younger than he is. 

“There you go” Louis says, handing her a coffee full of sugar. He stirs his own tea. 

“Thanks” she says, taking a sip of it. “So. What did you want to know again?” 

“Why everyone treats Harry like he’s got the plague” Louis says 

“He’s a recluse” 

“So?” Louis says “He’s been perfectly friendly and hospitable to me. He runs that whole place by himself, so what if he doesn’t get the chance to come to town-“ 

“No, you don’t get it” she leans forward “He’s never been in town” 

“What?” 

“He’s never been to town! When Edwards was alive, he’d been the one to come in and get stuff. After he died, Harry gets all the stuff delivered to the house. Any time he’s been invited anywhere or anything he just says the same thing- ‘I can’t leave the estate’.” 

Louis mulls this over. 

“Maybe he’s agoraphobic or whatever” Louis says “still doesn’t explain why you told me to lock my doors” 

The girl looks as if she’s trying to figure out how to phrase something. 

“No one knows anything about him” she says, finally “he doesn’t even have a last name” 

“Edwards, wouldn’t it be?” 

“You’d think” she says 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Aren’t you going to elaborate on that?” 

“I’ve nearly finished my coffee” 

Louis admires her hustle. He just hands her a couple of 1 pound coins. 

“Well, I mean, I was little when this happened-” 

“I grew up in a small town” Louis says, knowing that small town gossip ages like a fine wine, but is passed around like cheap liquor. 

“You should have told me that to start with” she says “anyway, so Edwards is old, and sort of weird. Doesn’t have any family that anyone knows. One day, the housekeeper service tells everyone that there’s a boy living up there now. Came out of nowhere.” 

“_What_” 

“Right? The town waits a bit, but then politely asks Edwards why he’s not in school. Homeschooled, Edwards says. His nephew, thanks for sticking your nose in his personal business, thanks. But no one ever heard him even mention a sibling, let alone a nephew. Anyway, social services can’t investigate without any evidence of abuse, and there’s none.” 

“So, he’s just been there ever since?” 

“Yep. Unless he’s leaving by boat, he hasn’t left that house in like, 14 years. Not even since Edwards died, and that was 5 years ago.” 

Louis leans back in his chair. 

“That’s-“ 

“Scary, I know” she says. Louis was going to say awful, but. 

“Unbelievable” Louis settles on, instead. 

“The prevailing theory is that he has keep away from the general population to protect them from his violent outbursts” 

Louis looks at her, incredulously. 

“Or at the very least, being cooped up in there for so long, he could snap at any minute, you know?” 

Louis reminds himself that she’s just a teen. 

“Thanks” he says, standing, and it takes everything he’s got to not just yell at everyone in the cafe. 

— 

How could everyone fail him so badly? Even if Edwards wasn’t physically abusing him- which Louis feverently hopes- he was emotionally abusing him by keeping him trapped on the estate. Harry’s probably got residual trauma, he can’t leave the estate because Edwards drilled it into him. 

Pot calling the kettle black, Louis thinks, bitterly. 

“There you are” Harry says, as Louis strides up, through the gate “thought you’d left me in my hour of need” 

“Never” Louis says, maybe a little forcefully. “Sorry, took longer than expected” 

“You’re doing _me_ the favour” Harry laughs 

“Gonna go see if I can get it to work” Louis says, trying not to show how mad he is. 

“Let me know if you need anything” Harry says, looking slightly confused. 

Louis takes deep breaths to calm down. 

He works on autopilot as he strips and cleans the engine, installing the new part. He does more work than what’s needed, as he processes what he learned. 

He wants to hear Harry’s side of things- but knows how difficult that can be. Personally. He thinks about what it felt like when he got back, trying to relate- he shudders. 

But someone needs to help Harry, and it seems like he’s the only one who will. 

They’re not so different, really. He’s running away from his problems and Harry’s shutting himself away from them instead. 

“Harry!” He calls, “Come start her up!” 

“You’re finished?” Harry grins, as he comes bounding out of the house. Louis can’t help but grin at the sight of him. 

“We’ll see” he says, tossing Harry the keys. Harry catches them deftly. How can he not, with hands as big as he has. 

“You’re that confident that you did it proper? You haven’t even tested it yet?” 

“O ye of little faith” Louis mocks, opening the door “Go on, give her a go” 

“Alright” Harry says, climbing in. Louis does _not_ ogle his arse, thanks. 

Louis crosses his arms, and takes a step back as Harry situates himself in the truck. A couple beats later- the engine roars to life. 

Harry grins at him from behind the windshield and Louis gives him a thumbs up. Harry clambers out of the cab. 

“Thanks, Louis!” He says, and takes a couple strides towards Louis, and throws his arms around him in a hug. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Louis is distracted from this crisis he’s having over this by Harry’s smell. He smells like the sea. Crisp, but salty, and clean. Louis could breathe him in all day, but- that’s not a good idea. 

“I’m getting grease all over you mate!” Louis exclaims, using that excuse to push Harry back a bit 

“That’s alright, I’m good at getting stains out. I bet you’re famished.” Harry hasn’t stopped grinning, and thus Louis can’t bring himself to brood over his attraction to him. 

“Starved” Louis agrees, and follows Harry into the house. 

— 

“I guess you’re going to have to put me up for another night” Louis says, “took me longer than expected to get it to cooperate” 

“Of course” Harry smiles “anything you need” 

Louis refrains from suggesting the first thing that popped into his mind. 

He’s rescued by his mobile ringing, and he pulls it out to silence it. 

“I don’t mind you taking calls at the table” 

“Didn’t particularly want to take that one” Louis says, as Harry eyes the phone, clearly intrigued. He looks sort of like a puppy, tilting it’s head at an odd sound. 

“They’re a lot flatter now, aren’t they. Bigger. I thought the point was to make them smaller?” 

“You don’t have one?” 

“Mac never saw the use for one” Harry says, smile twisting “who’d be calling me?” 

“They do a lot more than just phone people you know” Louis says, sliding it over, not asking Harry why he didn’t get one after Edwards died. “Look, it’s basically a mini computer now” 

“I do have the internet you know” Harry sniffs, but taps at the phone anyway, seemingly fascinated. 

“On one computer that barely runs. And when it does, it’s XP” 

“Don’t need anything else” Harry says, and Louis suspects it’s an automatic response. 

“It was my Mum calling” he says, and Harry looks up, with a frown “- all she wants to talk about lately is when I’m coming home, and I don’t know how- I can’t explain to her that I just can’t do that yet. Not without-“ Louis pauses “facing some shit I guess, I don’t know” 

“She couldn’t help you face it?” Harry asks, gently 

“I honestly don’t know” Louis says “- and it would hurt both of us too much if we found out she can’t” 

“It hurts more not to be able to try” Harry says, pushing Louis’ phone back to him. 

Harry mentioned a Mum, didn’t he? Why didn’t she get him away from Edwards? Maybe she’s incapacitated somehow- Louis decides not to press. This is good enough progress for now. 

“Thanks again for dinner” Louis says, and Harry smiles, but his eyes remain sad. 

— 

Louis comes down to a full spread already laid out. 

“Did you get more guests in the middle of the night?” Louis asks, loading up a plate 

“Was up early” Harry says, looking slightly nervous “got carried away I suppose” 

“Well thanks” Louis pauses “You’re a great cook, you know. I don’t know if I ever mentioned it” 

“I had some indication” Harry says, smiling softly. Louis clears his throat and goes back to his food. 

“I’ll leave a great Yelp review” 

“What’s Yelp?” 

“It’s-“ Louis purses his lips “you honestly don’t want to know” 

“Ok” Harry laughs 

”You a trained chef, then?” Louis asks, 

“No” Harry grins “Picked it up. I have a lot of time on my hands to read cookbooks 

“You do everything by yourself, then?” Louis asks “haven’t seen like, a housekeeper or anything- but everything’s spotless” 

“Like I said, got a lot of time on my hands” Harry shrugs “-and it’s hard to find people who’ll truck up here I guess” 

“It’s not _that_ far” Louis says, incredulously “I’ve made the trek a couple times- halfway on foot, even!” 

“You’re different” Harry says, seriously, but then looks away as he wipes his nose. 

Louis doesn’t have a response to that. 

“So you said you take on odd jobs?” Harry asks 

“Think I demonstrated that” Louis says, with a grin 

“Very well” Harry says, before taking a deep breath “would you want another one?” 

“Depends on what it is” Louis grins, leaning back. Excellent. He’d been trying to figure out how to extend his stay naturally, and this is the perfect opportunity. 

“Have you ever mended a fence before?” 

“Once or twice” Louis grins 

“You up for helping me reinforce the sheep pen?” 

“Harry, I’m up for anything” 

Harry grins into his own breakfast. 

— 

They drive past the barn, deep into the estate, getting closer to the sea. 

“The grass is better for them out here” Harry says “but like I said, I have a heck of a time getting them back to the barn” 

He’s changed into some labour suitable clothes, and has put one of those flatcaps on, curls peeking out from the brim, looking every inch the Scottish estate keeper. 

Louis didn’t know he had a thing for that, but apparently he does. 

Louis has indeed mended fencing before, so he knows what to do and they get to work, testing the joints, reinforcing the wire, and they work in tandem for what seems like such a short time, but before he knows it, Harry’s pulling out the lunches he packed. 

“Thanks” Louis says, hoping the sandwich and thermos of tea will distract him from the image of Harry lifting the heavy wire out of the rover, gripping the pliers- Louis takes a large bite of his sandwich. 

“I’ll have to introduce you to them” Harry says suddenly 

“Who?” Louis says, slightly muffled by sandwich. 

“The sheep” Harry grins “they’ll want to thank you for helping mend their fence. I get worried. I don’t let them out to far if I think the fencing could be weak.” 

“How do sheep thank people?” Louis asks 

“That’s a good question” Harry answers, grinning, turning back to his lunch and Louis laughs. 

He’s never seen Harry quite so light hearted before. He looks younger, like this. 

“Will have to learn all their names, I suppose” Louis muses, and Harry grins at him. 

Louis looks back at his sandwich. 

— 

“Got quite a bit of land, eh?” Louis says, back in the rover, as Harry takes them back to another paddock. 

“National Trust does” Harry answers, frowning, and Louis is surprised at the vitriol in his tone. 

“They should send out some more people to help you” Louis says, as they climb out of the cab, and head to the fences, carrying the tools and wire. 

“A bit more than you signed up for?” Harry asks, still sounding bitter, but smiling a little. 

“Not at all” Louis says “a bit more than you signed up for, though, I think” 

Harry snorts. 

“You’re not wrong” 

“You should look into them sending someone to help you with the upkeep” Louis says, again “then you could, I don’t know, have more time to yourself” 

“What would be the point?” Harry says, frustratedly, as he wrenches some broken wire off a post. “At least this way, I’m occupied” 

“You could take up a hobby” Louis says and Harry looks up at him, incredulously 

“Why?” 

“To do something you enjoy. There’s more to life than work, Harry” 

“I enjoy this work” Harry says 

“But it’s more than you can handle” 

“I can handle it fine, thanks” 

“It’s more than you _should_ handle” 

“Why does that matter?!” Harry says, straightening, eyes once again resembling the stormy seas. “-and who the hell do you think you are, telling me so?” 

“I’m just trying to help-“ 

“No one can help me” Harry says, eyes narrowing “Not all of us are free to fuck off wherever we want, sometimes we have to learn to be stuck” 

“You don’t have to be stuck, Harry-“ 

“You don’t know anything” Harry says, acidly, “I told you. I can’t leave the-“ 

“-estate, I know, I know” 

“Then why aren’t you listening to me?” 

“I’m a stubborn bastard, I guess” Louis says. Also, Harry is very attractive when he’s mad, and that’s distracting. That’s just a fact. There’s no use getting worked up about it. 

“I’ll say!” Harry says “Look, I know you’re trying to fix me since you can’t fix yourself, but-” Harry doesn’t get to finish that sentence, because he steps forward and slips in some boggy grass, and falls flat on his back, splashing as he goes down. 

“Harry!” Louis says, scrambling over “are you alright?” 

“Ugh” Harry sighs 

“You’ve got mud-“ Louis gestures vaguely to his face. “You look good with freckles, anyway” 

Harry starts laughing at that, and Louis joins in, and they just sit there laughing for a good 5 minutes. 

“Come on” Louis says, offering him a hand “Lets get you back and cleaned up, eh?” 

— 

The drive back was quiet, punctuated by the odd chortle whenever Harry moved around and squelched a bit. 

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up” Harry says, awkwardly, as they go back inside, Louis hanging up his jacket by the back door. 

“I’d offer to put dinner on, but I can’t cook for shit” 

“Don’t worry about it” Harry says, smiling softly, scratching at some dried mud. “Um, well-“ He takes a deep breath. “So you’re going to still be here when I get out?” 

Louis refrains from offering to join him so he could make sure. Honestly. He barely knows him, he’s trying to help him, _so_ inappropriate, he doesn’t even know if Harry is _Harry_ probably doesn’t even know anything about that sort of thing if he’s been cooped up in here- 

Harry is looking at him expectantly, so Louis saves his crisis for later. 

“Dead tired, aren’t I? It’s hard work, rescuing you from a bog” 

“It was barely a puddle!” Harry grins, before turning to go upstairs. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Louis paces around the kitchen a bit, before putting on a cup of tea, and then pacing some more. 

He is supposed to be _helping_ Harry, not sleeping with him. 

On the other hand, Louis recalls Harry’s outburst from prior to slipping. 

Maybe Harry doesn’t need _or_ want his help. It would be remiss to ignore the first person he’s had a connection with since- 

No. NO. He’s not going to think like that. _ Especially _ since Harry has apparently not been off the damn estate since he was a kid, so is certainly unexperienced, unless- 

Louis doesn’t even want to consider that. 

In any event, the last thing Harry needs is the first friend he’s had in awhile try to sleep with him. He might not even swing that way, in any event. 

The side doorbell rings just as Louis has finished wrestling with his conscience. Good thing too, or else he might’ve ignored it. 

“Hi” Louis says, as he opens the door. It’s the grocer. 

“Who’re you?” He asks, surprised 

“Louis Tomlinson” Louis says, with a grin “Helping Harry out a few days” 

“Are ya” the grocer answers, looking bewildered 

“You can ask Harry when he gets down” Louis says 

“No I believe you” the grocer answers, quickly, glancing into the house like saying Harry’s name will make him appear. Louis follows him out to the truck. 

“Need a hand?” 

“Sure. I’ll take the boxes out, you can take them in” the grocer eyes the house distrustfully as he says it. Louis refrains from rolling his eyes. 

“Thanks” Louis says, as they finish. 

“You’re welcome” says the grocer “here’s his receipt” 

“Thanks I’ll-“ Louis breaks off as he sees the delivery total. “50 pounds for delivery?” he looks up incredulously “You’re only down the road” 

“He’s the only one who gets stuff delivered” the grocer sniffs 

“That’s twice the amount of groceries he’s bought” Louis says 

“It’s time out of my day” the grocer huffs “I have to come- out here. I’m the only one who can, anyway” 

Louis remembers Harry’s difficulty with the phone book. The only one who was tempted by an exorbitant amount of money to do it, he means. 

“Well, we don’t want to be a bother” Louis says icily “I’ll pick up the groceries from now on. Save you from having to make the 15 minute drive” 

Louis shuts the door in his face and exhales. 

Did he say we? Did he just lose Harry’s grocery delivery guy for him? Did he say from now on? 

Shit. 

Louis _knew_ what a bad idea staying was. It’s not like- it’s not like he can _settle down_. Any moment now, that itch he gets whenever he’s in one place for too long will start up. He can’t _stay_. and what if his resolve to only stay friends with Harry starts to weaken? He’ll _have_ to leave then. What a mess- 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, stepping into the kitchen, and he’s a vision. Louis isn’t exaggerating. 

He looks like he’s glowing. That’s the only way Louis can describe it, like there’s something radiating off of him. His skin is almost shiny, his hair is darker than normal- his eyes, are even greener than they were before, and Louis didn’t think that was possible. 

It’s like being in the shower washed something off of him. Like he was dusty, if that’s even possible. 

“I might've lost you your grocery delivery guy” Louis winces “Sorry. I just couldn’t believe the highway robbery delivery fee he was charging you” 

Harry laughs. Louis squints at him. Maybe this Harry is a different Harry that’s been replaced by like, some supernatural doppelgänger or something. 

“Don’t worry about it” Harry says “he likes the money too much to be too offended by whatever you said to him, I’m sure.” 

“I told him I’d pick them up” Louis says, words tumbling out of him “while I’m I’m still here” 

Harry turns around at that, from where he’d been reorganizing Louis’ attempt to put the groceries away in their proper spot. 

“You don’t have to do that” Harry says, quietly, and Louis notices he’s dimmed a little from when he walked in. 

Louis wonders what he’s referring to. Picking up the groceries, or staying. 

Louis feels queasy at the thought of both finding out, and the idea of _staying_ somewhere. Feels queasy at the thought of Harry’s expectations, if Harry finds out- 

“I’ll apologize to him, if need be” 

Harry smiles a little, still dimmed. 

“Don’t worry, a bribe will work just as well” 

“Why does he even need one” Louis blurts, and immediately regrets it. Here he goes again. Deliberately alienating anyone who’s ever been nice to him. 

“You’ll have to ask him that” 

“I don’t understand why they’re all suspicious of you” Louis says “the most suspicious thing you’ve done that I can see is naming your goddamn chickens. Who cares if you don’t want to leave your estate? You’re busy.” 

“Been gossiping, have you?” Harry says, suddenly looking tired “and I _can’t_ leave the estate” 

“No” Louis lies, ignoring the second half of that statement. “I didn’t need to. I see how they treat you, and talk about you” 

“I suppose they think I’m a recluse.” Harry shrugs, putting a pot on the stove and starting to make dinner. “They don’t see me much. Humans are afraid of what they don’t understand, isn’t that how the saying goes?” 

“I’m not afraid of you” Louis says 

“You understand me, though” Harry says, turning around, eyes darkening again. Louis clenches his jaw. 

“Do I?” He says, trying not to sound nervous. 

“You certainly think you do” 

“News to me” 

“This afternoon-“ 

“Harry I-“ 

“No, Louis, _I’m_ sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that” 

“Told you” Louis says “Don’t understand you at all.” 

— 

Their routine seems to go like this. Louis wakes up. Has breakfast with Harry. Harry comes up with some chore he needs help with. Louis agrees to push off his leaving another day. It’s a very effective system. 

“So you’ve never really met the sheep” Harry says, that particular morning. “I was planning on doing the shearing today. Good of an introduction as anything” 

“I’ve never sheared a sheep before” 

“Neither did I, until I came here” 

“First time for everything” Louis says, with a grin. Harry reddens, and looks at his oatmeal. 

— 

It is- a lot, Louis thinks to himself, gaping as he watches Harry shear a second sheep, since he went too fast the first time. 

“Maybe I’ll just collect the wool for you” he offers “I don’t want to scar anyone” 

“The sheep will be fine” Harry laughs “This is old hat for them, now” 

“I was more concerned about me, to be honest” 

Harry laughs openly. 

“C’mere, let me show you” 

If it were literally any other circumstance, Harry leaning over Louis, covering Louis’ hand with his own, would be extremely sexy. 

However, there is an unimpressed sheep who is being relieved of her wool right below him, and honestly, it’s just weird. 

“There she goes” Harry says, as the sheep trudges off after they’re done. 

“Alright, that’s it” Louis says “I’ll collect the wool and you can shear them. Not doing that again” 

“You did so well” Harry laughs and Louis holds up his hands 

“Maybe I’ll try again next time.” 

“Next time?” Harry asks, face blank 

“We have to wash this, right?” Louis says, picking up the wool and pretending he didn’t hear Harry. 

\- 

For the first time ever, really, dinner is awkward. 

Louis has found himself unconsciously thinking about the future- his future _here_. Everytime he’s done it, he’s been able to correct himself- but now Harry’s noticed. 

He can’t hurt Harry. Harry has obviously been through enough already. The grand plan about helping Harry get over his agoraphobia or whatever was only that- a grand plan. 

Louis isn’t a therapist! Louis _needs_ a therapist. He better leave before Harry gets too attached- he can’t face the idea of hurting one more person. At least Louis showed Harry that not everyone is an idiot. He’s still capable of making friends. 

Louis knows how hard that is to re-learn. 

With that internal pep-talk, Louis resolves to leave the next day. 

He doesn’t think about how much _he’s_ going to hurt when he leaves. 

— 

“I guess you’re checking out today then?” Harry asks, and Louis looks up from his breakfast sharply. 

Is he that easy to read? Or is Harry actually a mind reader? 

“I don't have anything for you to do today.” Harry continues, and Louis exhales a bit. 

He goes to agree. To tell Harry it’s been grand, a great detour, but he’s gotta move on- 

“Think I deserve a day off” Louis hears himself saying “-since you've been working me to the bone lately. Gotta take a day to recover before I head out” 

Harry smiles sadly, and Louis’ heart twinges. 

“Any plans?” 

“Well, gotta go into town and pick some stuff up” 

“You can take the rover” Harry says 

“Thanks” Louis says, and almost wants to scold Harry. Who lets a stranger borrow their only car? He really needs to be more careful- “-but other than that, I don’t know what to do. Any ideas?” 

“You haven’t seen the coastline yet” Harry says “I could give you the tour. Nice way to end your stay” 

“Sounds great” Louis says, lightly, remembering Harry mentioning he doesn’t like it out there, “I’ll be back this afternoon” 

— 

Louis stares at the storefront from across the street, halfway stepping into the rover. He’s already got what he needs from the pharmacy, and some more socks and stuff like that, but- 

He wonders if he should get this one last thing. Whether it’d be appreciated. Whether it would be a bad idea. 

“Christ” says a woman beside him, and Louis almost jumps 

“Not quite” he answers, eyeing the 70-something with a concerned look. 

“Thought you were a ghost, son” she says, eying him “you driving this rover” 

“What?” 

“Mac had the damn thing for well over 30 years!” 

Louis ignores the bad taste in his mouth when he realizes he’s been driving Edwards’ car- even though he should have figured. 

“Harry could be driving it” Louis says, and the woman laughs 

“His kind can’t drive” she says, before continuing on. 

Louis watches her go, confusedly, having zero idea what she means. But, what she said- Louis steps back out of the car, closes the door, and heads toward the store. 

— 

“You’re back just in time” Harry grins, as Louis steps into the kitchen. Louis uses the service entrances as a rule now and- well, he really needs to stop thinking like this. “We’ll have just the right amount of light, I think, I want to take you for a bit of a hike so you see the lot” 

“Glad you packed enough food for an army, then” Louis says, eyeing all the tupperware. 

“Oh” Harry says, flushing “er- some of this is for you to take, um, tomorrow. When you’re off” 

Louis stares at him for a moment, emotions swirling, having no clue how to answer that without sounding pathetic or callous. Or some weird combination of both. 

“This is for you” Louis says, instead, handing a plastic bag to Harry. Harry’s brows wrinkle as he takes it, and he reaches in- and pulls out a smartphone. 

“It’s refurbished” Louis says quickly “-and it’s not on a plan. It came with a little card you call to put minutes and data on it, you can do it over the phone.” 

“Louis-“ Harry says, thickly, and Louis has to interrupt him before he says something that will damage Louis’ heart even more than it already is. 

“Just so, you know, you can text me. Tell me about Abby’s lambs, or whatever” 

“We better get going” Harry says, blinking rapidly, putting tupperware in a backpack. “Gotta make sure we keep the light” 

— 

The car ride is silent- but not awkward, really, seeing as they’re both lost in their own thoughts. 

Harry drives him for about 20 minutes, in a direction Louis hasn’t been before. He hears the waves getting louder and louder, and he can see where the ocean touches the sky if he looks straight out. 

Harry parks the car and hops out. 

“Hope you remember where we parked” Louis says, lightly, even though he still feels rather weighed down. 

“I know every inch of this coastline” Harry says, as Louis zips up his windbreaker as he follows Harry toward the edge of the cliffs. 

Louis searches through his mind how to say what he’s been thinking for the past- well, what he’s _truly_ been thinking this whole time, but is coming up short. 

“Where will you go, after this?” Harry asks, interrupting his crisis, yet again. 

“I- I don’t know” Louis says, truthfully. “I haven’t thought much about it. Somewhere I’ve never been before. Maybe Canada. I’ll send you some maple syrup” Louis jokes, but Harry only smiles a little, not laughing openly like Louis desperately wishes he would. 

They climb up the hill until they reach the top- and Louis has the breath knocked out of him as they reach the peak. 

The wind is blowing, and the salty air the clears his lungs as he looks out over the rest of the rocky cliffs, and down the slope of about 20 more feet of hill until there’s a sharp drop to the bottom. 

The sun glints off the ocean, and Louis has never felt anything like this before. 

“there’s an inlet” Harry says, and Louis looks over at him, and the way the wind is blowing his curls, and the sunset reflects in his eyes- Louis knows he should look away. “I’ll show you” 

Louis follows Harry as they walk along the edge of the cliff, barely speaking, as the crashing of the waves and the sound of gulls drown out any attempt at conversation. 

Louis watches Harry closely, as he navigates with ease, but Louis does not like the look on Harry’s face. 

He looks- almost in pain, as he leads him along the cliffs, and Louis wants to reach out and grab his hand, but doesn’t. 

“Here we are” Harry says, brightly, but Louis can tell how Harry sounds is the opposite of how he really feels. He points to a tiny beach, mostly pebbles, surrounded by walls of cliff. It’s the only place to get down close enough to the water that’s not just jagged rocks. 

“Wow” Louis says “Harry- thank you. This is amazing” 

“Time for tea?” Harry asks, taking his back pack off, and Louis sighs, sitting down beside him as he unpacks. 

“How do you know it so well?” He finally asks, as the sun is setting. He can’t bring himself to look at Harry. “You said you hate it out here” 

“No, I- I don’t like being out here” Harry says “It reminds me- it reminds me of-“ 

“It’s alright” Louis says, softly, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me” 

Harry looks at him then, and Louis realizes that it’s too late, his heart is already ripped beyond repair. 

“I’ve been alone for such a long time” Harry says, looking away “I’m not sure I know how not to be” 

“I know the feeling” Louis says “It’s been great, Harry- being alone together” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth- Louis regrets them. Not the meaning of them- but the fact that he said them at all. 

He slowly meets Harry’s eyes. They’re illuminated by the glow of the sunset, and the sea wind ruffles his curls. 

“We better get back to the car” Harry says, then. 

Louis agrees wholeheartedly. 

— 

They walk in silence, back to the car. Obviously. Everything that they could say has been said, either by words or looks and Louis is seriously contemplating packing up in the middle of the night. 

He thinks about the stray thought he had when he first arrived- of not minding if it _was_ a Hotel California- and it absolutely will be if Louis has to face Harry in the morning, again. 

They’re about halfway to the rover when the sky opens up. 

“Shit” Louis says, as the rain falls “of fucking course. Why not?” 

“What?” Harry asks, turning, around, curls plastered to his forehead “I’m sorry I didn’t pack an umbrella” 

“Are we too far to make a run for it?” Louis asks, desperately pulling his windbreaker over his head. Harry chortles at the sight of him. 

He’s wearing his Barbour, but without the hood. He doesn’t seem to mind the rain. 

“You’ll slip” Harry laughs 

“I’ll take my chances” 

“C’mon then” Harry smiles, reaching out a hand. 

Louis takes it. 

They make a run for it. 

— 

“Shit. Shit. Shit” Louis says, as he barges into the house, soaked through “how are you not cold? And you should have told me the rover’s heating was out, I would have fixed that too” 

“Never have used it, really” Harry says, and although his sweater was saved from the rain, his trousers are soaked. Harry looks at Louis contemplatively. “You’d think that windbreaker would be more water proof, it _is_ like, plastic or whatever.” 

“I’ll write a letter to the manufacturer” Louis says dryly, as a shiver runs through him. Harry takes his hand. 

“You _are_ cold” he frowns. Harry inexplicably still feels like a furnace. “Get out of those, I’ll put a fire on in the den” 

By the time Louis is back downstairs, in his sweats, Harry is stoking the fire in his office. For the second time, Louis is reminded of his arrival. Deja vu all over again. 

“I’ll watch it, Harry, your trousers are still soaked through” 

“I’m okay” Harry grins, “I’ll dry off in no time” he plants himself on the floor in front of the fire. Louis sits down beside him, running a hand through his own wet hair. 

“I can’t understand why you’re not cold” 

“I’ve just got a heartier constitution then you, that’s all” Harry grins, and Louis laughs, knocking into him. 

“Thanks for showing me” Louis says, then “even if I did get soaked to the bone” 

“You’re welcome” Harry says, and when Louis turns towards him, he’s not sure if the fire in Harry’s eyes is a reflection or not. “Louis-I” Harry begins, but then huffs, and runs a shaking hand through his wet curls. “You _are_ shivering” Louis says, accusingly. 

Harry stares at him. 

“Not from the cold.” 

There’s only one way to respond to something like that, Louis thinks, distractedly, as he reaches up to brush back the curls that Harry missed. 

Except he doesn’t pull his hand away, but instead runs his thumb along Harry’s cheekbone, before drawing him in, and kissing him. 

Harry’s hand wraps around Louis’ wrist as he leans into the kiss, slightly parting his lips as his other hand grasps the front of Louis’ tshirt, pulling him closer. 

Harry throws a leg over one of Louis’ as Louis’s hands move down to Harry’s waist. Harry cups Louis’ face with his hands, and Louis idly thinks he tastes of salt, too. 

“Your trousers are still soaked” Louis murmurs, against Harry’s lips, not able to pull very far away. He feels the dampness of them through his sweats. 

“Take them off, then” Harry challenges, and if he wasn’t hard already, the low heat in Harry’s voice would have done the trick. 

“Harry-“ Louis says, leaning back, as Harry rises up on his knees, and undoes the button and the zipper, only to struggle with getting the wet fabric off his skin. 

Louis laughs, and Harry looks up sharply, a flush across his cheeks. Louis smiles gently, leans over and kisses Harry’s neck, just below his jaw. “Let me” he says, pushing Harry back gently. Harry relaxes under his touch and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, raising his hips from the floor as Louis manages to peel his wet trousers off him. 

“Pants are wet too” he says, sounding breathless. Louis looks up at him, braced on one arm, half laying on the floor with him. 

“Harry-“ Louis says, reluctantly, taking one of Harry’s hands, kissing it and pressing it to his own face. 

“Louis, please” Harry says, then, and when has Louis ever been able to say no? 

Louis leans right over him, then, and kisses him deeply. 

“What do you want?” He asks, lowly, as they’re illuminated by the glow of the fire. 

“You” Harry says, pulling him in for another kiss “all of you” 

“Harry-“ Louis says, again, although he knows he has zero resolve left. He _also_ wants to tell Harry that he already has every bit of Louis. 

“Please” Harry says, again. 

Louis sits up a bit, and pulls off his shirt. 

Louis will never forget the grin that spreads across Harry’s face as he watches Louis toss his shirt aside before sliding his hands under Harry’s sweater. 

“You’re so warm” Louis says, kissing Harry’s neck as he runs his thumb across one of Harry’s nipples. He grins as he feels Harry shiver beneath him. 

“_You’re _so cold” Harry counters, sitting up a bit as his sweater comes off. He loops his arms around Louis’ neck, again, pulling him down, and Louis kisses him, as his hand finds the waistband of Harry’s pants. 

Harry gasps into the kiss as Louis’ hand wraps around Harry’s cock, pulling it out from his briefs as he thumbs across the tip. 

“Louis” he gasps. 

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s neck, then his chest, then his abs, before taking him in his mouth. 

Harry’s hands fly into Louis’ hair, moaning as Louis flattens his tongue against his slit. 

Harry lifts his hips almost involuntarily as Louis takes him as far into his mouth as he can, allowing for Louis to pull his pants all the way off. 

“Louis” Harry says, again, and even in Louis’ wildest fantasies, when he was trying (and failing) to fall asleep on the too-big bed (with the best view of the ocean in the place) he never dreamed Harry could sound the way he does when he moans, or says Louis’ name. 

Harry’s moans are getting louder, and his hands are loosening their grip on Louis’ hair. 

Louis slowly slides off Harry’s cock, taking it in one hand again, and looks up at Harry’s face. 

It’s as if Louis suddenly remembers how hard _he_ is, looking at Harry’s deep green eyes, which are now practically black. His lips are red and swollen, and the _need_ written on his face- Louis realizes how much he needs him too. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, pressing a kiss into Harry’s neck, pumping his cock faster 

“Louis, I-“ Harry’s hips are jerking with Louis’ movements, and he’s clinging onto him “- I’m going to-“ 

“Let go, darling” Louis murmurs, against his skin, and Harry draws a sharp breath 

“Louis-“ he says, shakily, sightly incoherent “-but I need you in-“ 

“Got plenty of time” Louis soothes, interrupting before he makes _Louis_ finish “come on” 

It only takes a couple of more strokes, as Harry jerks, and gasps, his release spilling over Louis’ hand. 

Louis smoothes some hair out of Harry’s face as he comes down, relishing in the bliss across his features. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asks, when he thinks Harry’s more or less come back to himself. 

“What?” Harry asks, glassy eyed, and Louis presses a wet finger against him, gingerly. 

Harry inhales and bites his lip, before nodding. 

Louis slowly presses one finger inside, carefully watching as Harry’s head falls back. Louis works his finger side to side, before adding another, still wet from Harry’s release. 

The crackling of the fire seems louder as Louis slowly works Harry open, watching his expression carefully. 

Harry starts thrusting onto him, his cock starting to thicken again. 

He adds a third finger, and Harry spreads his legs wider. 

“Louis please” he pants “I won’t last very long” 

Louis highly doubts he will either, as even just pulling his sweats down over his neglected cock has him swearing. 

“Fuck” he says, wiping the last bit of Harry’s cum on himself, and crawls over Harry, kissing him. Harry grabs either side of his face and pulls him as close as possible. He opens his legs wider. 

Louis lines himself up, and slowly, _slowly_ inches in, nearly coming right then and there, as Harry adjusts to him. 

He distracts himself by kissing under Harry’s jaw, as he feels Harry wrap his legs and arms around him. 

“Louis” Harry pleads, and Louis pulls out slowly, before slowly pushing back in, and it’s excruciating. 

He slowly picks up speed as he feels Harry cling harder to him, moans becoming louder as Louis starts to lose more of his self control. 

Harry’s cock is trapped between them, and Louis can feel the wetness on his front as his skin drags along it. 

Harry’s gasps are getting more high pitched, and Louis shifts a bit to get closer, when Harry suddenly clenches around him, and is spilling again, slickness caught in between them. 

That’s all it takes for Louis to go too, stars behind his eyes as he lets go, deep within Harry, and he’s 100% sure it is physically impossible to get any closer to anyone. 

He pulls out, murmuring sweet nothings to Harry as he cleans them up with his discarded t shirt, and pulls a blanket off the chair by the fire, wrapping them in it. As he does so, he finally admits to himself that in fact, he doesn’t want to pull away. 

— 

Louis blinks awake, as the sunlight streams into the room, illuminating the gilded volumes on Harry’s bookshelf. 

Louis is a tad sore, to say the least, having remained on the floor for the whole night, but he doesn’t mind at all, as he’s still tangled up with Harry. 

“Hi” he says, with a yawn, as he notices Harry’s already awake, watching him. “How are you feeling?” 

Harry smiles, lopsidedly. 

“Sore. But, in a good way” 

“There’s a bit of that going around” Louis murmurs, before leaning in to kiss him, just because he can. 

Harry catches Louis’ hand in his as they break apart. Louis watches him as he kisses Louis’ palm, before pressing it to his face. Harry’s eyes meet Louis’, then, and Louis feels swallowed whole by the deep green. 

“I wish I could go with you” he breathes, and Louis smiles softly. 

“Well, here’s the thing-“ Louis starts, but an anguished look crosses Harry’s face 

“Louis, I really can’t-“ 

“I know” Louis says, firmly, leaning in to kiss Harry’s forehead “I know. I was thinking- well, maybe I’d stay put for a bit” he finishes, watching Harry’s face carefully, “-you know, if you’ll have me” 

“_Louis_” Harry breathes, before practically tackling him, and kissing him soundly. 

“That a yes, then” Louis quips, when he comes up for air 

“Honestly” Harry says, shaking his head- his eyes are shiny. “Someone told me I ought to get some help around here” 

“Sounds smart” Louis murmurs, latching onto Harry’s neck. 

— 

Louis will admit that right off the bat, he didn’t get around to helping out much at all. That’s not his fault though, honestly, as Harry doesn’t do much either. he would make a crude joke about only doing Harry, but that’s about the size of it. 

About three nights into Harry disappearing upstairs to get ready in the mornings, he asks Louis if he would want to move up to the private area of the house. They used to be the service rooms, all the main ones have been converted into guest rooms. 

“This is cozy” Louis says appreciatively, as Harry shows him his room. It’s the first time he’s seen it. 

It’s neat, in a sort of unorganized way. There’s band posters on the wall, candles, various knickknacks, a perfectly made bed, but with mismatched sheets and pillows. It sort of looks like what Louis would expect if a magpie turned human. There’s no photos though. 

“Our rooms are connected” Harry says “we share a bathroom”. Louis frowns. 

“I get my own room?” He asks. He refrains from asking whats happened to Edwards’ old room. 

“I-erm” Harry flounders “I thought you might, I dunno, need more space” 

“I’ll just move the other dresser into here” Louis says, going for broke, “Not like I have much stuff.” 

Louis looks up after he’s finished pushing the other dresser into the room, and the look Harry’s giving him leaves no illusions. 

Harry’s bed is no longer made by the time they get through. 

— 

“What is _this_?” Louis asks, circling a large object underneath a sheet in the barn. They’ve more or less settled into a new routine, which basically boils down to Louis following Harry around as he does his chores, so he can learn them too. 

Louis remembers when having routine would give him flashbacks, but he finds he’s mostly fine. Or if he does have one, he can just take a moment to breathe through it, and Harry is there, supporting him, not asking questions. 

They just finished fixing a leak in the roof, when Louis spotted the large object from his bird’s eye view in the barn’s attic. 

“Oh, that’s the old tractor, I think” Harry supplies 

“You have a tractor?!” Louis asks, gleefully, pulling the sheet off, and low and behold, it is indeed a vintage tractor. 

“It doesn’t work anymore” Harry says “I could never get anyone up to fix it” 

“I’ll fix it” Louis says, grinning 

“Louis, we don’t need a tractor” 

“_You_ might not need a tractor but _I_ need a tractor” Louis says, continuing to circle around it. Harry laughs. 

“Have you ever fixed a tractor?” He asks, skeptically 

“Can’t be much more difficult than the rover” Louis says and Harry shakes his head. 

“Alright” he says 

“Oh ye of little faith!” Louis says, crowding him “I’ll show you” 

“Oh really?” Harry asks, and Louis kisses the smirk off his face. 

— 

“Yeah, it’s definitely this one” Louis says, comparing the pictures he took of the tractor on his phone to the one on the microfilm. 

So far Operation: Tractor has been a bust, so Louis, on his grocery run, has swung into the local library to see if he can find an old manual for it. 

Luckily, they have quite the farming archive, so Louis thinks he might be able to fix it after all. 

“We have a few volumes that should help you” says the nice librarian, and she’s the fulfillment of every librarian stereotype imaginable, except she has been lovely to him. 

He helps her carry the volumes to the check out desk, and she stacks them beside the computer. 

“Library card?” 

“Oh” Louis says “I don’t have one” 

“Do you live around here?” She asks, and Louis purses his lips before answering. 

“Just recently moved, but yes, I do. Up at the Edwards House.” 

She raises her eyebrows at him. 

“With Harry” he says, and raises his voice a little louder “-he’s not a serial killer, I promise, I’ve seen all over that place.” 

“I just need you fill this out” she says, after a beat “and sign at the bottom” 

“Could you get Harry one, too?” Louis asks, emboldened, as he hands her back the clipboard. “If he doesn’t already have one, that is” 

“I don’t think so” she says “He’d have to come in personally, to sign the waiver” 

“Oh” Louis says, deflating a little “I can see why that’d be a problem. Never mind, then. Ta” 

Louis picks up his books, but then pauses. 

“You got family records on that mircrofilm?” He asks ”local history, stuff like that?” 

“A fair bit” she answers “something in particular you’re looking for?” 

Louis goes to request information on Edwards, his family, anything that might- no. He wouldn’t appreciate it if Harry- 

“No, not really” he says, and walks back through the door. 

— 

“You were busy” Harry says, helping Louis carry the groceries in 

“Hmm?” Louis asks, setting down bags, before going over to plant one on him. 

“All those books” Harry says, as they break apart “you’re really set on this tractor, huh?” 

“Harry, it’s a tractor!” Louis says, but then blanches “-and um, there’s something I should tell you” 

“Oh?” Harry says, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms 

“I um, told the librarian, and everyone in the vicinity really, that I was living here. With you. Like, _with_ you” 

“Is that not what’s happening?” Harry asks, slowly 

“It is” Louis says “I, um, just didn’t think to ask you first before I announced it to the whole town” 

Harry laughs and steps forward, looping his arms around Louis’ neck. 

“They already think I’m an axe murderer. Me being queer is hardly going to ruin my reputation” 

“Should’ve asked” Louis mutters, but Harry kisses him then, so all seems to be good. “Since everyone knows” Louis continues “maybe we can go into town, sometime. Have dinner. Proper date night” 

“Louis” Harry says, sadly exasperated “I can’t leave the estate” 

“Right, right” Louis says “Go get some take away next time in in town, eh?” 

“That’d be nice” Harry says, and Louis kisses away his frown. 

— 

“No, I’ve um, decided to stay in Scotland for a bit” Louis says, on the phone to Lottie, so he doesn’t have to explain it again and again. 

He’s leaning on a bale of hay, taking a break from tinkering with the damn tractor. He’s practically taken the whole thing apart, books spread around him. It’s a testament to how frustrated he is with it that he actually called his family to take a break from it. 

“Where? In like, Edinburgh?” 

“No” Louis says “I’m still in that little seaside town I told you about” 

“Oh?” Lottie says “with the sketchy B&B” 

“Not sketchy” Louis says, remembering his joke-but-not-really text he sent her to call the cops if she didn’t hear from him in a week. “I’m still there.” 

“Oh?” She asks, confused 

“I’m- helping out with the property some” 

“There a reason you’ve decided to stay put all of a sudden?” 

“I like it here” Louis says 

“And you didn’t like it with us?” 

“_Lottie_” he says, exasperated, “You know that’s not it” 

“Do I?” She says, 

“Lottie” he sighs , and you know what, this is what Harry must feel like every time he reminds Louis he can’t leave the estate. 

Louis really doesn’t feel like having this argument again, so he decides to distract her, and brings out the big guns, which might cause more destruction, but, desperate times. 

“I met someone” he says, and cringes, waiting an excruciatingly long time for her reaction. 

“You met someone” she repeats, slowly 

“He erm, runs the house I’m staying at. I’m um, staying and helping him out a bit” 

“Couldn’t find a guy around here, then” Lottie says “-what about-“ 

“I really like him, Lottie” Louis interrupts 

“You must, if he’s taking you away from us” 

Harry gives him space, Harry doesn’t pry; he just accepts what Louis gives him, _of course_ Louis likes him... 

He doesn’t say that to Lottie, of course. 

“He’s really special” Louis says and Lottie sighs. 

“Well, you should bring him down then” 

“I can’t” Louis says, not thinking 

“What? Why?” 

“He- um- can’t leave the estate, you know busy season and all that” Louis crosses his fingers. “You could come visit?” He adds, hoping that placates her. 

“I’ll talk to everyone else” she says “take care, Lou” 

“Will do” Louis sighs, relieved “love you”. 

Harry comes into the kitchen, a suspicious amount of time later. Louis is sure he’s been eavesdropping. 

“Ready for tea?” He asks, cheerfully, and Louis can tell he’s trying to put a damper on his smile. It’s cute, the way it keeps peeking out. 

“Always” Louis grins. 

— 

Louis is a village over, searching for elusive parts of the damn tractor. 

He’s managed to track down a place relatively close to go get them, but it’s still a bit of a drive. 

“Be safe” Harry said, as he kissed him good-bye 

“Be back soon” Louis waved 

“I’ll be here” Harry joked, from the porch, but Louis could sense the underlying unease in his voice. 

_at the place, hopefully they have it!!!_ he texts, hoping to set Harry’s mind at ease. 

He pockets the phone as he gets out of the car. He hops out, and as he shuts the door, a dog jumps into the window and starts barking his head off. 

“Down! Stop!” Comes an irritated voice, which belongs to a man that shuts the door behind him. The dog is still barking. 

“Hi, I’m Louis, here about the tractor part?” 

“Yeah, sorry about him” says the guy, leading Louis towards the barn, which is actually a small store, that has every type of part that Louis could dream up. It’s a scrap pile of vintage motor parts of all sorts, and Louis wonders if they actually have their vendor permit. Oh well. 

“That’s alright” Louis says, “he’s excited” 

The dog doesn’t particularly give off a menacing vibe, just excitable. Louis has been chased by a lot of dogs in this nomadic lifestyle of his and can tell. 

“Annoying, more like” huffs the man 

“What’s his name?” 

“Doesn’t have one” says the man “wouldn’t listen even if he did have one” he pulls out a box. “I think your part’s in here” 

“Oh” Louis says, eyeing the carton of various metal objects, hoping he’s up to date on his tetanus shot. 

“You got the picture of it? Could help you look” 

Louis pulls out his phone and he and the man start digging. 

It’s 3 cartons later when Louis finds what is hopefully the part he’s looking for. 

“I think this is it” he says, pulling out a measuring tape to measure the specs 

“Great” says the man, as Louis hands over a couple of notes. “Good luck with the rest of it” 

“Thanks-“ Louis begins to say, over the sounds of a sudden commotion, and then Louis find himself practically knocked over by an orange tornado. 

“Shit, get off him” says the man, trying to wrestle the dog away from Louis 

“Sorry da!” Says a kid running in, “he escaped, like” 

“He’s fine, he’s fine” Louis says, as the dog wiggles around him, and Louis was right, just very excited, not mean. 

“Always get your dogs fixed, mate” says the guy “or else you end up stuck with problems like this” 

“He’s just a puppy, is he?” Louis asks, as the dog continues to wiggle around him 

“9 months. Managed to get his brothers and sisters out of here, but he’s not well behaved enough for someone to want him” 

“I’ll take him” Louis says, immediately, reaching over to rub the dog’s ears. Somehow the dog’s wagging intensifies, which Louis is very impressed by. “How much do you want for him?” 

“You can have him, mate” says the man, visibly cheered, “you can’t bring him back, though” 

“Wasn’t planning on it” Louis says, which is how he finds himself driving back to the house, tractor part, _and_ pupper in tow. 

— 

Louis drives up to the back of the house, and Harry steps out of the doorway, waving. Louis notes that it was the longest they’ve been apart since he arrived. He doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

“Thought I heard you come in” he says, cheerily, but then blanches. “what is _that_” he asks, as the dog jumps out from the cab, after Louis, still wagging (he hasn’t stopped) and runs around and starts sniffing. 

“That’s Mike” Louis explains, with a grin, watching him run up to Harry and start sniffing, and then dart off again to explore some more, “I thought we could use a sheep dog, in case the rover breaks down again” 

For whatever reason, the first name that popped into Louis’ head on the dive back was Mike, and it fit, so Mike it was. 

“That is _not_ a sheepdog” Harry says, observing Mike critically. 

It’s true, Mike in no way resembles a traditional sheepdog. He’s big, king of a rusty orange colour, with brown spots that look like someone placed them on him haphazardly. He’s got a goofy face and a tail that curls, and Louis loves him already. 

“well, we can train him to be one, can’t we, Mike?” At the sound of his new name, Mike bounds over and starts licking Louis’ face. Harry looks nauseated. 

“He’s not allowed on the furniture” Harry proclaims, before turning back into the house. 

“Gonna help me fix the tractor, Mike?” Louis says, grinning, sure Harry will warm up to him. Harry’s named every sheep and calls the chickens ‘the girls’ so. He’ll be fine. 

—- 

Louis is the first to admit that Mike isn’t exactly endearing himself to Harry. 

First, he dragged in what seemed to be all of the mud on the property into the kitchen. Next, he barrelled right though some fencing Harry had just fixed. He ate a couple shoes, AND the roast Harry had bought for dinner. 

“He just needs time to adjust” Louis has said, apologetically, as Mike has been banished to his newly purchased crate. 

“Right” Harry said, stiffly, eyeing Mike distrustfully. 

The funny thing was though, all the antagonism in their budding relationship is on Harry’s part. For _his_ part, Mike loves Harry. doesn’t matter how many times Harry ignores him, or tells him to get off the couch, or scolds him into dropping something, Mike makes a beeline for Harry whenever he sees him, and will always choose to lay on Harry’s feet at dinner. When he hasn't been banished to his crate, that is. 

“How about we go out for dinner tonight?” Louis asks, coming in from splitting some logs, Mike trailing in behind him. “You know, just the two of us” 

Harry resolutely ignores Mike as he circles around him, nails clicking on the tile, and sighs when Mike licks his hand, as he sticks his nose right up to see what Harry is doing on the kitchen counter. 

“I can’t leave the grounds” Harry reminds him, absently, still focused on ignoring Mike. Mike lays on his feet. 

“Right, right” Louis says, standing “I’ll go pick something up then. C’mon Mike, lets go for a car ride” Mike jumps up, enthusiastically. 

“You better watch him to make sure he doesn’t eat it on the way over” Harry says, sounding annoyed 

“I can leave him here, if you’d prefer” Louis offers 

“No, take him, please” Harry says, but then pauses “the Rover smells like dog now” 

“I’ll get a car freshener” Louis says, and Harry leans in when Louis goes to kiss him on the cheek, so he can’t be that mad. 

“You better vacuum it out again too!” Harry calls, and Louis laughs a bit to himself, as Mike settles into the seat beside him. 

— 

“You’re still alive, then?” 

Louis has run in to the teen again, outside the restaurant he called for takeaway. It’s nice food, way better than your standard take-away fare. Harry seemed pretty put out about the shoes. 

“Thriving, even” Louis says, defensively “even got a dog. There’s nothing nefarious going on, so the lot of you can start treating him better, right?” 

“Still staying up at the house, though” she says, eyeing the bags he’s carrying “have you figured out why?” 

“Look, it’s none of your business” Louis says, which is what he would say even if he _did_ know. 

It’s gotta be some form of PTSD. Like, something bad happened to him last time he left, and now he can’t leave. Or something. 

“- and since you’re such the gossip” Louis continues “you can spread it around that I’m pretty pissed with the lot of you, the way you’ve treated him” Louis says. Harry is wonderful, and even though they might not have talked about _it_, Louis has got to know him in different ways. Watched him open up, seen how in spite of everything, how lovely and kind he is. 

Seen first hand how lonely and hurt he’s been all these years, despite him trying to hide it. 

“So you _are_ together” is all she has to say to that. 

“_Yes_.” Louis says “We are.” 

At that, he turns around and goes back into the car, practically slamming shut he door behind him. 

Mike seems to sense his mood, and is on his best behaviour the whole ride home. 

— 

The phone rings while Harry is in his study, filling out the forms that he has to send to the national trust. 

Louis is milling about the study, waiting for him. They’re going for a walk and a picnic- the mid summer weather is gorgeous. Mike is curled up on Harry’s feet, as usual. 

Also as usual, he’s being ignored. Louis would like to know why Harry’s Mike’s favourite when it’s Louis who feeds him, plays with him, takes him on car rides etc. Maybe he’s just trying to win Harry’s approval, which he still hasn’t got, even though he has settled down quite a bit and listens about 70% of the time now. Louis has stopped trying to figure them both out. 

“Louis” Harry asks, tentatively, and Louis looks over at him, concerned 

“What’s up?” He asks, gently, hearing Harry’s tone of voice 

“What should I classify you as?” Harry asks, looking up. Louis exhales, relieved. 

“I’m living with you, Haz, I think you can start calling me your boyfriend-“ 

“No” Harry snorts, but then amends seeing Louis’ immediate frown. “I mean, for the National Trust. You’re not an employee- you were technically a contractor, but that’s changed” 

“Oh, how’s that?” Louis grins, crowding over the desk and kissing Harry deeply. 

“Lewis” Harry says, fondly annoyed. 

“They don’t have a ‘live in boyfriend’ option?” Louis asks 

“Welll” Harry says “they have a partner option” he pauses “... but it’s like, you’re putting your name on the official documents, and have to do your taxes different...” he trails off. 

Oh. Louis understands Harry’s dilemma. Kind of a permanent and not easy to reverse step. A big one, when they haven’t even quite talked about the L word yet, let alone commitment. 

But Louis wants to. Wants all of it. And is like, certain that the L word doesn’t need to be spoken, because they both know. 

“If you put me down as your partner, do you think we could claim Mike as a dependent?” Louis asks, laughing as he dodges the balled up piece of paper Harry lobs at him, though he’s grinning from ear to ear. 

“Louis” he says, suddenly, smile dropping “- there’s something I have to tell you” 

“Me too” Louis says, softly- just as the front desk phone rings. Louis groans. “You really need a phone in here” he says, standing, “- and tell the National Trust to upgrade the internet in this place. And upgrade your computer!” 

He jogs down the hall to grab the phone. 

“Edwards B&B” he answers, hoping that they’ve finally attracted some more guests. They’ve had one or two show up, to moderate success. Mike barked his head off at them. Harry sent him to the barn for that, which, fair. 

“Hi, Harry is it?” 

“Louis actually” he can hear her sigh of relief on the other end of the phone 

“I’m calling on behalf of the Chamber of Commerce” she says, and Louis starts listening in interest. “-we’d like to invite you to our local hospitality conference. You know, get all the local vendors together for some networking.” 

“Sick! Or, er, that sounds great” Louis flubs, trying to sound professional “when is it?” 

She rattles off the details, and Louis is chuffed when he hangs up. He supposes that gossip shaming worked. Imagine how happy Harry’s going to be now that he’s finally been included- Louis stops dead in his tracks. 

It _would_ be great, but Harry can’t go. 

“Who was that?” Harry asks, smiling, as Louis reenters the room, just as Harry’s sealing the documents up. 

“We might be getting some more guests, Haz” he says, not untruthfully. This chamber meeting might warm some of the other proprietors into sending guests their way. 

“That’s great!” Harry says, but then frowns and crosses his arms, looking under his desk at his feet “-and _that dog_ better behave” 

Louis laughs then, feeling slightly queasy. 

— 

_Maybe I could convince them to have it here _, Louis thinks to himself, as he works on the tractor. It’s still being difficult, but Louis thinks he’s more stubborn. 

He doesn’t have the heart to tell Harry that he’s been invited to a meeting, only for him not be able to go. 

Louis still remembers the heartbroken look on Harry’s face when he thought Louis was leaving and he could’t go with him. 

Not that Louis considers this instance to be on the same level, in any way, but. 

Louis sighs, putting down the wrench. 

Still conflicted about Harry, he climbs on top of the tractor, and tries, as usual, to put it in gear. 

It makes a grumbly noise. 

Shocked, Louis lets go of the clutch. 

“Harry!” He calls, excitedly, startling a sleeping Mike, who jumps up, and starts barking. “Harry!!” He calls again. 

Louis is sure he makes quite the sight, as Harry comes running out of the house, only to see Louis emerge from the barn, tractor trundling along, Mike running circles around it, barking his head off. 

“I fixed it!!” Louis shouts, gleefully, now doing circles around the yard, as Harry stands on the porch, seemingly stunned. 

It’s only when Mike’s had enough, and quite deftly, leaps onto the tractor bench beside Louis, that Harry claps his hands to his mouth and starts laughing hysterically, doubling over. 

Louis gleefully gives him the bird, and shit, Louis wants everything for him. 

He’s gotta come up with a plan. 

—- 

Louis nervously taps his hand on the steering wheel as he waits for Harry to get back in the rover. As far as plans go, this is- not the best, but Louis doesn’t know what else to do. 

Once again, they’re checking the fencing, and Harry is chattering excitedly about the upcoming fall season. 

“I can actually decorate this year, Louis” he grins “-without feeling weird that it’s just like, for me” 

“I expect a lot of pumpkin baked goods” Louis says “You know, I feel like I’ve gained 10 pounds since I’ve been here” 

“You’ve been doing a lot of work to burn off extra calories though” Harry says “- and I would be able to tell” 

“Would you?” Louis says, absently “Gotta take a detour,” he adds, hopefully nonchalantly, “almost got stuck in some mud here a few days ago” 

“Of course I would be able to tell!” Harry continues, “Not that it would matter if you did, anyway” 

“I think I saw some pumpkin dog treats in the store the other day-“ 

“If you think I’m baking stuff for _that dog_ you’ve got another thing coming” Harry says, but then pales. “Louis- Louis where are we?” 

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks, guiltily, speeding up a little 

“Louis, we’re getting close to the border” Harry says, starting to panic 

“What? No were not” Louis says, speeding up faster 

“Louis! Yes we are! Turn around, please!” 

“Harry, you’re going to be fine” Louis says, throat getting tighter, as Harry tries to grab his arm. 

Louis accelerates. 

“Louis- stop, stop!!” 

The terror and anguish in Harry’s voice leaves makes Louis hit the breaks so fast, that he wouldn’t be surprised if he got whiplash. He looks over, and Harry is sobbing into his hands. 

“Harry, I’m sorry, look, it’s alright, we’ve stopped-“ 

“It’s not alright” Harry snaps, and Louis recoils from the otherworldly flash in his eyes. Harry chokes a bit. “I _ can’t _ leave, Louis!” 

“Harry, we’d come right back, we wouldn’t go far, just one metre-“ 

“You don’t understand!” Harry wipes a hand down his face “I should have known- I should have-“ 

“Harry, darling, it’s not your fault-“ Louis says, trying to help him let go, of whatever this is. 

“Yes it is!” Harry says, glaring at him darkly, “-I was foolish for ever-“ 

“I’m sorry” Louis says, again, heart sinking, “I’m only trying to show you-“ 

“Not about you” Harry says, quickly, grasping both his hands “never about you” 

“What-“ 

“Well, maybe for letting you in” Harry says, and Louis realizes that Harry’s tears haven’t stopped. “Louis, I _can’t_ leave” 

“Everything would be fine-“ 

“Louis, I. Can. Not. Physically. Leave.” Harry says, looking at him imploringly 

“That’s impossible” Louis says, confused “Of course you can” 

“Not unless I want to be in extreme agony” Harry says “Believe me, Louis, I’ve _tried_. I can’t set a foot across the boundary” 

“Harry, I don’t see how that could even be possible-“ 

“Because I’m not human” Harry says, quietly, looking away, and Louis opens his mouth to say something, but doesn’t quite find the words. 

“You know it’s true” Harry says, looking down at his hands “You’re not an idiot. You talk to the villagers. I know you can sense something- _wrong_ about me-“ 

“There’s nothing wrong with you” Louis says, tilting Harry’s chin up and Harry smiles softly 

“You can tell there’s something inhuman about me” 

“Harry-“ Louis takes a deep breath “Lets go have some tea and talk about this at the house, alright?” 

“Ok” Harry says quietly, and gazes out the window as Louis slowly reverses and heads back to the house. 

The thing is, Louis could so easily believe Harry is telling the truth. Louis has always known that Harry is special, but not human? 

_ You can tell there’s something inhuman about me _

Louis feels his hands start to turn cold. 

\- 

“If you’re not human, than what are you?” Louis asks, hands around his mug, finally having worked up the courage to ask after staring at it for 15 minutes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner” Harry says, softly, his eyes as sad as Louis has ever seen them. “I should have, but I couldn’t-“ Louis doesn’t think Harry realizes he’s absently started petting Mike, who’s put his head in Harry’s lap. 

“Harry” 

“A selkie” 

The silence is as loud as it’s ever been, as Louis really looks at him. 

“Do you know what that is?” 

“You turn into a seal?” Louis says slowly, doubtfully, and Harry sighs. 

“No, I _am_ one. When I’m wearing- when I used to wear my pelt” 

“What does that have to do with leaving the boundary?” 

Harry looks amused at Louis’ question. 

“That’s what your first question is?” 

“Harry, I’m just trying to understand-“ 

“Mac wanted a wife” Harry interrupts and Louis clams (ha!) shut at the mention of Edwards. “He grew up on the stories- lonely men catch a wife from the sea and she can never leave, as long as he hides her sealskin.” Harry smiles coldly. “He set up some lures, the old magics or something, I can’t remember. But anyway. He got me” 

Harry closes his eyes. 

“He was sitting on the cliffs. I’d never seen a human before. I wanted to investigate. Gemma had been teasing me or something, the day before. I was out on my own. He was disappointed to see me, I could tell. But he was nice, and gave me some food, and answered my childish questions, and invited me up to the house.” 

Louis has never felt so cold in his life. 

“I walked past the sheep- I had never seen one! He explained that their wool came off, like a coat. Like my pelt. He asked to see. I gave it to him and he never gave it back.” 

Harry crosses his arms. 

“I didn’t realize at first, you know. That he had hidden it. I was too caught up in everything- only did I realize too late. At first, he kept me to see if someone would come for me- but I was young and foolish. Selkies know if one of us doesn’t come back- we’re trapped. I wouldn’t-“ Harry shakes his head “The only way this could be worse is if he got Gemma or Mum-“ 

Harry trails off. 

“He’s dead now though” Louis says, feeling sick “and if he wanted a wife, why-“ 

“Indentured servant is a close second to a wife” Harry says “After awhile, I did everything. And as far as I can tell, since he left the property to the National Trust, with the condition that I stay on as caretaker” Harry puts air quotes around that word, “and the National Trust accepted- I belong to them now” 

“Can’t you- can’t you call someone?” Louis asks “Get them to let you out of the contract?” 

“Oh yes, let me call up someone in London to give up my free home on account of the fact that I’m a selkie.” Harry crosses his arms “at best they’d think I was a drunk, worst case they’d try to remove me” 

The terror that’s apparent on Harry’s face at the thought makes Louis feel even more ill than before. 

“And I don’t even know if that would work” Harry says, sadly “The only way for sure would be to find my pelt-“ 

“It has to be around somewhere-“ Louis says “Maybe-“ 

“What the fuck do you think I’ve been doing for the past five years, Louis?” Harry says, angrily, and Louis never noticed before, but Harry’s sudden rages are very much like the unpredictable sea. “Why do you think this place is in perfect fucking condition? I've taken it apart and put it back together again, and again and again-“ Harry trails off, burying his face in his hands “-and I’m stuck here forever, alone and I hate it, more than I hate him-“ 

“Hey, hey” Louis says, pulling Harry’s hands away from his face “You’re not alone anymore” 

“What?” 

“You forgot, you’re not alone anymore” 

“You’re- you- you’re staying?” 

“Harry-“ Louis says, in agony, and if they’re finally being truthful, then it’s time for him to be too. “I-I served in the Forces-“ 

“Louis, you don’t have to explain-“ 

“Yes I do.” Louis takes a deep breath “Ever since I got back- everyone wants to talk about it, you know? Help me through it, or whatever. Well, talking about it is the last thing I want to do. Everywhere I go I’ve felt like, if I stayed to long, people started to expect things from me. Or even worse, my symptoms would flare up, like being back in routine would remind me of- but here-“ Louis reaches over and brushes the curls out of Harry’s eyes. “Here is the first place I’ve ever felt like I could just be.” He confesses, “-and not worry about being the right kind of fine. And I told you” Louis says, kissing Harry’s forehead, softly “I like being alone with you” 

“You- you believe me?” Harry asks, doubtfully and Louis takes him all in. 

His brain is telling him that, yes, his suspicions about Harry being abused are true- and this selkie story is a a tale he’s woven to unconsciously protect himself, but- 

Louis thinks about the aura that surrounds Harry- at first he attributed it to attraction, and then subconsciously love, but- calling it magic; that just feels right. 

There’s also the fact that Louis has not seen someone as beautiful as Harry in his entire life, so. 

“I believe you” Louis says “I don’t know how I do. Or why. I just- I just know. And, I-” he takes a deep breath. “I love you, Harry. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re a seal.” 

Finally, a genuine happy grin spreads across Harry’s face. 

“I love you, too” he says, pulling Louis in to kiss him “I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner” 

“How could you have?” Louis asks, feeling more at peace than he has in awhile. 

—- 

Harry tells Louis everything. How Edwards would dangle freedom in front of Harry in exchange for doing tasks, how he would take him close to the border, putting him in excruciating pain to see if that would draw a female out. How he kept him away from anyone who visited, how Harry’s certain it was Edwards that spread the violent rumours abut him. 

“It’s not true, you know, that I’ve never been off the property” he says “If Mac decided to take me, I could go. He only did a couple times, when I was first here. Always on the way to the sea to try and lure another selkie out” 

“Harry-“ 

“They’re good memories, funny enough” Harry laughs self deprecatingly. “I’d never seen a human settlement before. All the cobblestones and everything- and it was the farmer’s market! All the colourful stalls, and new smells...” Harry trails off “I almost miss being out and about, more than the sea” 

“Why on earth would he keep you here after he’s dead though?” Louis asks, incredulous, Harry pulled close, wanting to protect him from everything. 

“Revenge, I expect” Harry says “Or maybe thoughtlessness. I think he mostly forgot about me, close to the end” 

“How old were you?” 

“Thirteenish, I think” Harry says, thoughtfully “I honestly can’t remember.” 

Louis hates Edwards more than he did before. 

Harry tells him about other things, too, like Gemma, who turns out to be his sister, what it’s like, being able to breathe underwater, how the waves feel, out in the middle of the ocean. 

“Every night I used to just go over and over it in my head” he says “I was scared I would forget what it was like. Until you” Harry smiles “I might be stuck _here_, but- at least I’m not stuck in the past anymore” 

“There must be something we can do” Louis says “What if I got it back from the National Trust and I could release you, or-“ Louis breaks off. What if they got married? Harry would technically be _his_ husband- 

“Louis” Harry says, softly “It’s alright. I’m not 100% sure what would work, other than getting my pelt back. And Louis, honestly-“ Harry closes his eyes “I don’t even want to try. I can’t describe it. Trying to break free is so painful, I _can’t_ try it again Louis, I-“ 

Louis kisses him. 

“Alright. I’m so sorry” 

Louis’ heart breaks all over again. 

— 

Louis gathers up the reusable bags as he gets ready to head to the grocers. Harry’s old one has offered to start delivering again for only 20 pounds (found a way to make it more efficient, apparently), but Harry vetoed Louis’ idea of just sending him a photo of Louis flipping him off. 

“Should I pick up some clams?” Louis calls, 

“What?” Harry yells back, from the laundry room, where he’s folding some linens 

“Or is it sea urchin? I can’t remember” 

Harry pokes his head into the doorway, eyes narrowed, spying Louis unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin. 

“That’s otters, you absolute idiot” Harry huffs, though his frown doesn’t reach his eyes “You’re lucky you don’t have a face full of sheet right now” 

“Tuna, then?” Louis asks, innocently, cackling when he dodges the sheets as he goes out the door. 

— 

“Louis, right?” Louis hears from behind him, and he almost groans. How small is this village? 

“Hi” he says, turning around after loading a bag in the rover 

“We spoke on the phone the other day” the well dressed lady says, extending a hand “you guys are still coming to the chamber meeting, hopefully?” 

“Oh, nice to meet you” Louis says “Harry won’t be able to make it, but I will” 

“Excellent” she says, “see you soon” 

—- 

Harry is delighted when Louis tells him about the chamber meeting 

“It’ll be great networking” he said, and baked some cookies for Louis to take. 

Of course, they were a hit, and Louis says any of them are welcome to come for tea anytime. 

They honestly consider it, so Louis counts it as a win. 

— 

Louis is in the middle of fixing a leaky pipe when he hears thunder overhead. 

“Going to bring the sheep in, Louis” he hears Harry call, from downstairs, and smiles a bit. 

About 15 minutes later, his cell phone rings. 

“What’s up Harry?” 

“Louis, I can’t find the sheep” 

“What?” 

“I mean, I didn’t see them anywhere when I drove out to the furthest pasture-“ 

“Well, maybe they’re in the barn already” Louis says 

“Louis, they don’t set foot into the barn unless we force them” 

“You mean hoof, and I’ll go check” 

“Louis” Harry says, although a bit of worry has left his voice. 

“I’ll call you back in a sec” Louis says, trundling downstairs, putting on his raincoat and walking the five or so minutes out to the barn. 

He sticks his head in, and sure enough, there’s the sheep in there. 

“They’re in the barn” he says as soon as Harry picks up 

“Thank goodness” Harry says and pauses “How on Earth did they wind up in there?” 

Louis reaches down to pet Mike, and suddenly has a realization. 

“Harry, you’re not going to believe this” 

— 

“There is no way that dog brought in the sheep” Harry says, crossing his arms the next day, after they’ve let the sheep out to pasture, waited a bit, and have Mike in tow, on a leash. “They must have went in on their own” 

“Harry, I say this will all the love in the world, but these are the laziest, dumbest sheep I have ever met” 

Louis has first hand experience on how difficult it is to get them where they’re supposed to be. They’re lazy AND stubborn, a winning combination. The thing is, they’re only lazy when it comes to getting _back_ to the farm. As soon as you let them out, they’re off like a shot. Maybe the grass is tastier the closer one gets to an ocean. As an aside, Louis can _not_ believe the turn his life has taken. 

“Maybe they’re learning” 

“Yeah ok” 

They reach them, and they’re all spread out as far as can be, and Louis would cringe at the sight of them, if he was about to attempt to bring them in. 

“You ready, Mike?” He asks, unclipping the leash, “go get ‘em” 

Mike is off like a shot, zigzagging between them. 

“He’s just going to get them riled up, Louis’ Harry says, smugly. Louis is inclined to think he’s right. 

Until that is, Louis realizes he’s actually circling small groups of them. 

Both of their jaws drop as Mike widens his circle, encompassing the little groups of them into one big group. 

He stops in front of them when he’s finished, headcocked. 

“I fuckin’ told you sooo!!!” Louis grins, dancing around a bit “I fucking told you!” Louis runs over to a panting Mike, and smooshes his face between his hands, before rubbing his ears. “What a good sheep dog! _Sheepdog_!” 

“In my defence” Harry says, tartly, “he doesn’t look like a sheepdog” 

“_you_, darling” says Louis, tapping Harry’s nose “- don’t look like a seal” 

Harry opens his mouth, but then closes it again, looking slightly put out. 

“Well,” he sighs “you got me there” 

“I think you owe Mike an apology” Louis says. Harry sighs. 

“I guess you are good for something” Harry says, in Mike’s general direction, and Mike wags before jumping up to lick Harry’s face. 

“Ok, ok” Harry says, pushing him off. 

Louis laughs openly, taking Harry’s hand as they walk back to the house, Mike bringing the sheep with them as they go. 

Louis gets an idea. 

—- 

“What do you know about this?” Louis asks the librarian, as he puts the photo of the house from the auto shop down on the desk. He borrowed if from the guy ‘to make a copy for the National Trust Archives’, but really, he just wanted to learn more about it. 

He’d been thinking, if he can’t bring Harry to the village, why doesn’t he bring the village to Harry? 

He just had to figure out how to do it. There’s still a bit of unease whenever he talks about Harry when he’s running errands, so Louis hopes that maybe reviving an old tradition will entice people to come. 

“I think that’s the car show at the mid-summer fair” she says, peering at it, around 1950s, if I’m identifying the car models correctly” 

“End of summer fair?” Louis asks, trying hard to restrain himself from doing a dance around the library. 

He almost fails when he leaves with his research, giddily. 

—- 

The chamber of commerce thinks it’s a marvellous idea to revive the fair. 

The best part is when they take over most of the planning themselves. He just has to give them access to the site to plan the layout. 

“Do they want to stay for tea?” Harry asked, as Louis waved to them on the driveway, having given them the tour. 

He told Harry that they were thinking of taking some photos for a tourism brochure. He hasn’t told Harry about his real plans, well, because he’s not sure it will really happen- and he can’t watch Harry’s hopes get raised and dashed. 

“Nah, wanted to get back to their kiddos, I expect” Louis says. Harry sighs. Louis looks at him, questioningly, concerned. 

Harry glances at his watch. 

“Match’s about to start, you better go” Harry says, pushing at him 

“See you soon” Louis says, kissing Harry on the cheek, before dashing over to the rover. 

— 

Louis sits in the pub, watching ManU take on Chelsea, pint in hand. 

“Heard you’re reviving the old Summer fest” says Niall, a regular in Louis’ new local. Louis had never thought he’d have seen the day when he’d be settled down enough to have a local again, but here he is. 

At first, he felt guilty that he was leaving Harry by himself, but Harry wouldn’t have it. 

“Louis, I know what it’s like to be stuck here. I couldn’t do that to you too” 

“Harry-“ 

“- and besides, I have that dog to keep me company now” 

Louis doesn’t understand the continued animosity, but whatever. 

Louis turns to Niall. 

“Well, the chamber is” Louis says “I just offered the grounds, that’s all” 

“Harry excited?” 

“Harry- doesn’t know about it” Louis admits, One of the things he admires most about Niall is that he doesn’t pry, he’s never once questioned Harry never leaving the estate, and doesn’t get an uncomfortable look on his face when Louis talks about him, unlike practically everyone else. Louis isn’t sure if it’s because they still believe he has violent tantrums, or that they’re homophobic. Louis doesn’t particularly want to find out. 

“Oh?” 

“I want to surprise him” Louis says, but then purses his lips. “-could you do me a favour?” 

“As long as next round’s on you” Niall says, cheerfully. 

Louis needs to bring him around more. 

— 

“You know, I think it’s funny I’ve never done this” Harry says, sitting around the campfire that Louis has built, smiling softly. 

“Well, I don’t know if sleeping out here by yourself would have been a good idea.” Louis says, pulling out the bag of marshmallows. 

Louis has got him far away from the grounds where they’re setting up the fair, so he’s none the wiser, while Niall supervises set up. 

He got the idea (rather brilliantly in his opinion) to take Harry camping, something he’s never done. 

“Not for dogs” Louis says lightly, eying Mike’s interested nose. 

“What are you doing-?” Harry says, too interested in what Louis is doing to make a comment about Mike. 

“Making a s’more” Louis says, to a fascinated Harry, who ends up eating five of them. 

“I can’t believe you lived like this” Harry says, head on Louis’ chest, staring up at the stars. 

“Usually it’s not as nice as this” Louis says, lightly, “- and usually a lot less s’mores” 

“I’m- _ that dog_, honestly” Harry starts, but is interrupted by a particularly loud snore coming from Mike as he snoozes on Louis’ other side. 

Louis chuckles softly, brushing a stray curl out of Harry’s face. 

“Anyway,” Harry continues “I’m glad you showed me” 

Watching Harry experience new things makes Louis feel all sorts of things, but mostly sad. All he knows is that he would give anything to set him free. 

— 

If Harry senses that Louis is nervous the next morning, as they drive back to the house, he doesn’t say anything. He’s too busy complaining about Mike, anyway. 

“- how on Earth am I ever going to get all the fur out of this car now” he’s saying, as Louis grips the steering wheel a little more than usual. 

“Wasn’t exactly perfectly spotless before we got him, H” Louis says, lightly, although he agrees Mike sheds more than the average dog. 

“_You_ got him, you mea-“ Harry starts to say, but then trails off “Louis, what’s that?” 

Louis assumes he’s referring to the inflatables that are dotting the lawn. 

“Why don’t we go see?” Louis says, as they get closer to the house. 

Harry is silent as they park behind the house, and walk over to the area that the chamber has taken over. 

“There you guys are!” Niall says, brightly, meeting them. “Looks great, eh?” 

The chamber have gotten some inflatables and small midway games, to entice local vendors to come set up shop in a sort of farmer’s market. Parked along the house’s long driveway is a collection of classic cars, much like the photograph that Louis saw, and a small stage where a local band is playing. 

Perhaps most importantly, though, is that it’s packed with people from the village, who occasionally wave when they spot Louis. 

“Yeah, Niall, it does” Louis says, watching Harry tentatively, who still hasn’t said anything. 

“You must be Harry” says the lady from the chamber, coming up behind them, and Louis hopes he schools his face into something other than panic. 

“Hi” Harry responds, with a shell-shocked smile, 

“It’s lovely to meet you” she says “it was so brilliant of you to host this, Harry” 

“It’s my pleasure” Harry says 

“When Louis came to us with this idea, it just made me so excited, you know? Just like when I was a kid” 

Harry whips around and looks at Louis. Louis shrugs. 

“I just thought it would be nice to have the village out- up here” Louis says, and Louis can tell Harry understands him when he clenches his jaw. 

“It’s- ah- it’s wonderful” Harry says, blinking rapidly “-um-“ he runs a hand down his face, “I’m going to go- say hi” 

He walks away, hands in his pockets, seemingly taking everything in. 

“Louis, I have some logistics to go over with you-“ says the woman, and Louis listens for a couple of minutes, not really listening. 

“Look, sorry, um can you tell Niall? I just realized I forgot something” he says, extracting himself, pushing through the crowd, smiling at people who wave, but trying to get over to Harry. 

He’s stopped dead in the middle of the rows of stalls, and is looking completely overwhelmed. 

“What do you think, is it okay?” Louis asks, tentatively, and Harry turns to look at him, eyes shiny. 

“Is it _okay_?” Harry asks, voice close to breaking 

“Hi Louis” he hears, and Louis sighs, and plasters on a fake smile, before greeting a woman from the village. 

“Hi, how are you?” He asks, tersely 

“Wonderful!” She says, “this is so great, isn’t it?” Louis goes to answer, but he’s interrupted. 

“Yes it is” Harry says, with a slightly watery, but genuine, smile “they’ve done an amazing job” 

“This is Harry” Louis says, taking his hand. 

“Oh really! Why, I didn’t even recognize you” she says 

“I better go introduce myself to everyone then” Harry says, gripping tight to Louis’ hand and pulling him along the stalls. 

Louis watches fondly as Harry pays compliments to the vendors, interacts with little kids, and graciously answers questions that leave Louis bristling. 

“Hi, I’m Harry” he says, to a vendor selling some meat pies, while Louis buys a couple “I run the Estate” 

“Oh” they say, eyes widening as they dart to Louis “Did you get in alright?” Harry continues, “how did you find set up?” 

Louis loves watching him in his element, gets satisfaction as the suspicious looks in people’s eyes fade as Harry successfully charms them, though he seems to be holding onto Louis for dear life. 

“If we’re going to do this again next year,” Harry says, swinging their hands together a little, as his voice waves a bit, “we should see if there’s anywhere we can make it better” 

Harry laughs as he watches people attempt to play the games in the little midway they’ve set up. 

He grins when kids score on the ring toss, watches as people fail to knock over milk bottles, and ribs Louis into trying the strength test. 

“You chop wood all the time” Harry laughs, watching as someone fails at it. 

“It’s all rigged, Harry” Louis says, and Harry frowns 

“Well, that’s not very fair” 

“Everyone knows though” Louis says “-they know what they’re getting into. It’s a game of chance” 

Harry considers this. 

“Everyone ignoring the obvious for the sake of community, I guess” he says, quietly and Louis squeezes his hand. 

“Harry-“ Louis says, softly, when there’s a large splash, and the sound of applause. 

“What was that?” Harry asks, surprised, and Louis laughs 

“Come see” 

— 

“Didn’t they used to torture women like that if they thought they were witches?” Harry asks, looking morbidly delighted as he takes in the dunk tank. 

“Never thought of it like that” Louis says, as the person getting dunked, a village alderman, Louis thinks, begs out of continuing to get wet. 

“Thanks for being such a good sport, councilman” says the announcer “sorry folks, we’ll get the tank up and running again as soon as we locate our next volunteer-“ 

“I’ll do it in the meantime” Harry says, as the crowd looks at him, quiets, and then starts tittering. Louis rolls his eyes “looks like fun” 

“Ah- everyone, please welcome one of our wonderful hosts” says the announcer, after briefly conferring with someone, probably to ask who Harry is. 

“Don’t worry” Harry says, lightly “It’s for charity, right? I promise I won’t get revenge on anyone who dunks me” he smiles his dazzling smile, and Louis chortles, though the smile drops off _his_ face as Harry strips off his shirt, climbing up to the platform. 

Louis frowns at all of the appreciative stares Harry is getting, and he crosses his arms, both extremely proud of Harry, and he can admit, insanely jealous as he watches the rest of the town get an eyeful of him. 

He should have realized that by bringing Harry the village, it meant he’d have to share him. 

It takes a long time for Harry to finally get dunked. Louis isn’t surprised. He’s distracting enough without the shirt, doubly so when he taunts good-naturedly with his charming smile and of course there’s the whole ‘town enigma’ thing. 

When he finally goes down and a cheer goes up (practically the whole fair has turned out to watch), Louis belatedly realizes that maybe it wasn’t a good idea. 

Harry lifts himself out of the tank, with a grin, but you can tell there’s something off about him. The slick glow he’s got around him can’t really be explained by the glistening of the water. Nor is it easy to explain the effortless way he moves through it. His features seem to be sharper, his eyes look darker, and his smile looks feral. 

Harry looks like a lot of things, Louis thinks amusedly, as he walks toward him, carrying his shirt, but human isn’t one of them. 

“Good show” Louis says lightly, as Harry’s grin looks like it’s stuck there “I think we should go get some tea” 

“But-“ Harry starts to say, and Louis subtly shakes his head “yes, time for tea” Harry agrees, features starting to dim as he dries. 

— 

Harry sings to himself under his breath as they watch the fair close down for the night. The Beatles tribute concert just wrapped up, and Harry is leaning into Louis. 

“Looks like it was a great first day” says the councilwoman, and Harry grins 

“Yes, it certainly does, doesn’t it?” 

“I heard you were a good sport with the dunk tank today, Harry, thank you” 

“It was fun” Harry laughs, and Louis tries not to frown as he notices her look Harry up and down 

“Anyway, a couple of us were thinking” she says “you should do brunch on the weekends. We need a trendy brunch spot” 

“Sounds like a great idea” Harry smiles, waving as she walks away, and continues singing idly under his breath. He looks at Louis. “What?” 

Louis had just been musing that maybe selkies are the inspiration for sirens. He should ask Harry if he knows about any other magical creatures. 

“I love you” Louis says, and Harry grins widely. 

“Not as much as I love you.” He gestures to the grounds. “_Louis_” 

“I’m going to have to share you now” he says and Harry laughs, eyes watery, reflecting the light of the moon. 

—- 

After the festival, their lives get infinitely (in Louis’ opinion, anyway) busier. They start getting more guests, the brunch starts picking up steam, and people start booking rooms of the house for community groups and such. 

Since Louis cannot cook, and is definitely not as charming, no matter what Harry says, Harry starts taking over all of the house duties, while Louis (and Mike) take over the farm. 

Harry is delighted. People start asking Louis about him, and much to Louis’ satisfaction, it’s not suspicious. 

Niall is even a regular visitor, once he discovered the magic of Harry’s cooking. 

“Would you lads be open to hosting a party” he asks, having invited himself over for dinner yet again. Louis would be annoyed, but whenever he sees how happy Harry is to have company, he forgets to be so. 

“Pretty sure we just hosted a big one” Louis says “the lawn hasn’t recovered” he adds, frowning 

“It _was_ your idea” Harry says, sing-song 

“No, like my birthday party” Niall says “you have a lot more space than I do, could invite loads more people.” 

More people that Harry could meet Louis realizes, and he looks over at Harry to realize he’s thinking the exact same thing. 

“Of course, we’d love to” Harry says, and Louis smiles brilliantly at Niall when Harry excuses himself to ‘check on dinner’ 

— 

Harry and Niall throwing a party together becomes a perfect storm. 

Harry goes all out with putting up banners, fairy lights in the yard, making tons of food. 

Niall seemingly invites every last person he knows. 

Louis wanders around the grounds, beer in hand, marvelling at the sheer number of people here, when only a few months ago he walked in, and everything was still covered in dust cloths. 

He watches happily, (and jealously) as Harry exchanges numbers with people, and makes his way over to him, amusedly noting Mike mooching for food, wearing a party hat. 

“There you are” Harry says, taking Louis’s free hand, pocketing his phone “was wondering where you wandered off too” 

“Making new friends?” 

“Maybe” Harry says lightly, swaying along to the music “who knows if they’ll stick around” 

“The good ones will” Louis says, and Harry grins at him, knocking into his shoulder. 

“Louis,” he says, eyes sparkling, “I knew that already” 

—- 

“...29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34” Louis counts, putting his hands on his hips, unhappily. He looks down at Mike. “We _are_ missing one” 

Mike whines. 

“Well, don’t look at me, you herded them” he says, sighing, before heading out of the barn. 

“Dinner will be ready- what’s wrong?” Harry asks, as Louis trudges into the kitchen, getting his keys off the hook. 

“Missing a sheep” Louis sighs 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks and Louis gives him a flat look. When Louis was just starting to get used to the #shepherdlife, he thought he had misplaced a sheep, and called Harry in a panic. 

Harry couldn’t figure out why Louis was urgently telling him that he counted 35 sheep- the correct number. Louis had misremembered the number they had. Harry has yet to let him live it down. 

“Yes I’m sure” Louis says “I don’t particularly want to live out a Christ metaphor, thanks” 

“I thought it was Moses” 

“Theres a lot of sheep in the Bible, I don’t know” 

“Well, be careful” Harry says, “It’s getting dark soon” 

“I’ll take Mike with me” 

“Oh _that_ makes me feel better” Harry says, but still- Louis can hear the worry through his sarcasm. 

Mike follows him out the door. 

—- 

Louis and Mike have been looking for the better part of an hour now, and still no sign of the sheep. 

They’re close to the coastline now, and still nothing. 

“Guess we should head back to the rover, drive a bit further east, eh, Mike?” Louis asks the dog, who has his nose stuck to the ground, “Although I don’t know how that bastard could have gone any further than this-“ he says, when Mike zooms away from him. 

“Mike! Mike!” Louis calls, running after him, and it’s no use. He finally stops by the inlet Harry showed him what seems like forever ago, and is barking at the ocean. 

“Mike, get away from the cliff, you idiot” Louis says, panting a little. “Mike, come here!” 

Mike doesn’t budge. 

“It’s just the waves you-“ Louis stops dead when he realizes just what Mike is barking at “-good, good, sheepdog. You’re brilliant, Mike” he says, scratching behind his ears as he spots the sheep, down on the beach. 

“How the fuck did the bastard get down there?” Louis wonders, aloud, looking around, and then looks at Mike calculatingly. He pulls a dog biscuit out of his pockets, fondly remembering Harry wrinkling his nose when he realized he kept them in his coat pockets. 

“Good boy Mike” he says, feeding him one. Louis grins at the ‘crunch, crunch’ noise. “D’ya think you can go get the sheep?” 

Mike is off in a flash, and Louis follows behind him as he makes his way along the cliff edge, until he finds a small (definitely dodgy) path down to the beach. 

“What the fuck are you doing down here, mate?” Louis asks the sheep, who stares at him, crunching some seaweed that has washed up, “That must be sandy-“ Louis starts, as he hears Mike start barking again. 

He looks up, and can’t see him anywhere. Louis sighs. 

“That dog” he says, pursing his lips when he realizes he sounds like Harry. “Wait here” he tells the sheep, and goes to find Mike. 

He follows the sounds of Mike’s barking along the beach, until he hears it- echoing? He climbs through a space between a couple of large bits of rock, jutting out of the ground- until he realizes they are hiding an entrance to a cave, that looks like it goes deep into the side of the cliff. 

Louis sighs, as he hear Mike continue to bark. 

“Come on out, Mike” he says, entering the cave, turning his phone light on. 

He enters the cave, and hears the dripping of water on the walls whenever Mike takes a breath. 

“Mike! Leave it!” He says, spotting him. He’s staring at something, barking at it. Louis shines his light over him, and sees a dark mass. He wrinkles his nose. 

“Mike, it’s just a dead animal” he says, getting closer, but that doesn’t feel right to him. 

For one, the cave just smells like the ocean, not a rotting animal. Secondly, Mike would just roll in it, or bring it to him... as Louis gets closer to it, apprehensive, he immediately recognizes it, even though he’s never seen it before. 

Practically shaking, he crouches down close to it, while Mike whines beside him, as he gingerly picks it up. 

He knows exactly what it is. Like, what else could it be? It’s the exact same shade as his hair, and when he breathes it in, it smells exactly like him. 

Mike has found Harry’s sealskin. 

Louis feels as if a wave has crashed over him and is now pulling him under, as he experiences elation and gut wrenching sadness all at the same time. 

Harry’s free! Harry’s finally free, that bastard has lost his hold on him, Louis no longer has to watch the sadness in his eyes, worry about if he’ll go mad being cooped up, no longer has to worry about Harry being lonely. He grins for a moment, anticipating the look on Harry’s face when he gives him his pelt back, but then the wave comes crashing down. 

Harry has to go back. How can he not? He’s been trapped on the same bit of land for over a decade, hasn’t been whole, hasn’t seen his family. 

“I could leave this right here, Mike” Louis says, as he stands up, and carefully folds it. He’s never felt anything so soft. “I hate myself for even letting that thought cross my mind” he says, bitterly, wrapping the pelt in his windbreaker, just in case touching it enchants him to keep it to himself. 

Louis feels sick as he banishes those thoughts from his mind. Yeah, he could very well just leave the pelt there and keep Harry a little longer. But then he would be even worse than Edwards. 

And honestly, the urge to help Harry finally be free is stronger than anything else Louis is feeling now. 

Though that doesn’t mean he isn’t feeling it. 

Louis walks back out to the beach, Mike in tow, when he sees the goddamn sheep still standing there. 

“Mike, go get him, please” Louis says, wearily, clutching Harry’s sealskin close to him. 

He loads Mike and the sheep into the back of the rover, driving almost in a haze, depositing the sheep back into the barn. 

Mike seems to sense that something is very, very wrong as he follows closely behind Louis, every now and then, nudging his hand. 

“Did you find him?” Harry calls, from the back, obviously waiting for Louis to come back. 

“Yeah” Louis replies, windbreaker folded up under his arm 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright” Harry says, concerned, walking toward him 

“Nothing’s wrong” Louis says “We just- found something else too” 

Harry is frowning when he reaches Louis, halfway between the house and the barn. Louis unfolds his windbreaker, and pulls out the sealskin, holding it out for Harry to take. Harry stops dead in his tracks, jaw dropping. 

“Think this belongs to you, eh?” 

Harry stares at it for a long moment, and seemingly steeling himself. He steps forward, hand hovering close to it. 

He reaches out and takes it with both hands, looking down at it in wonder. He looks up at Louis, then, desperation written across every inch of him. 

“I have to go back” 

“I know” Louis says, with a sad smile, before flashing the keys to the rover. “Get in” 

— 

“This is the boundary” Harry says, shaking “the cliff edge” 

“The path’s over here” Louis says, Mike beside him, as he leads Harry the way he came. 

Harry has never looked as wild as he does now, as he clutches his seal skin around his shoulders, eyes darting every way around him. 

“Be careful” Louis says, extending a hand as he steps onto the winding, rocky path. 

Harry takes it, closes his eyes, and steps over the boundary. 

“I can’t believe it” Harry laughs, half sobbing “Louis, I’m free!” 

“You’re free” Louis grins back, unable _not_ to smile at the unbridled joy on Harry’s face. 

“I- I can _go_” he says, disbelievingly 

“Yes. Yes you can” Louis says, agonizingly “It’s this way” he adds, leading Harry down the rocky path. 

“I know” Harry says, dropping Louis’ hand, easily finding his way down. He stops when he reaches the bottom, and breathes in the air. “He found me here” Harry says, standing on the beach, clutching his skin so hard that his knuckles are white. “The deed for the land ends at the edge of the cliff-“ 

“And the cave is deep within the cliff face” Louis says “diabolical bastard” 

“Wasn’t he?” Harry says, a tad unhinged, looking out into the water, as the sunset glints on the horizon. “I can hear it” he says 

“What?” 

“The ocean” Harry says, wildly “it’s calling me, Louis” 

“I know” Louis says, quietly, watching as Harry strips his clothes off, one handedly, clutching the sealskin with the other. 

Harry wraps the skin around his shoulders, and takes a few steps towards the sea, before stopping dead, and looking back, terrified. 

“Louis,” he says, practically shaking “what if I can’t remember how to do it?” 

“Then I’ll be here” Louis says, softly, smiling “waiting for you” 

Harry takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes, before turning back to the sea, walking slowly towards it. 

Louis watches as the water slowly envelopes him, until his head disappears under the surface. 

Louis holds his breath, clenching his fists so hard, he feels his nails dig into his skin. 

Then a seal’s head pops out of the water, swims around in a circle, and then dives back in. 

Louis laughs; breathless, elated, and devastated, as he feels a drop of water hit his collar bone. 

He looks up, confused, at the clear, beautiful sky, as the sun turns the beach gold. 

He touches his face, and it’s only then he realizes he’s crying. 

He sits down on the beach, putting an arm around Mike, until the sun disappears into the ocean too. 

—- 

Looking back, Louis isn’t sure how he got home from the beach. Drove himself, obviously, but he honestly can’t remember. 

He doesn’t remember feeding the chickens, goats and sheep, though it gets done. He doesn’t remember arranging for a housekeeper and cook to come up from the village to help out during the room bookings and brunch, although that’s arranged somehow. 

The first thing he honestly remembers, is Mike licking his face to wake him up, as he hears the hall bell being wrung. 

Louis stumbles out of bed, quickly makes himself sort of presentable, and then makes his way downstairs to find Niall waiting in the hallway. 

“Louis, lad” he says, smiling, but Louis can see the tension in his shoulders “How are ya, haven’t heard from you or Harry in about a week” 

“Fine” Louis answers, automatically. A week? Louis definitely doesn’t remember a whole week passing. “Want a cuppa? Cook isn’t in yet, but you’re welcome to have toast or cereal” 

Louis isn’t quite sure where that information came from either. He pulls out the bookings binder from the front desk, and frowns as he recognizes his scrawl from the past week, changing things, jotting down numbers, the like. He can’t remember writing any of it. 

There’s no meetings booked for today, though so Louis closes it and sticks it back in it’s cubby. 

“Sure” Niall says, having watched him confusedly peruse the binder. “Lead the way” 

Louis puts the tea on, and the normally chatty Niall is silent as he watches him. 

“Growing a beard?” He asks and Louis runs a hand over his unshaven face 

“Guess so” he responds, with a bit of surprise, as he takes the kettle off the gas stove, pouring the steaming water into the pot. 

“So” Niall says, uncharacteristically blunt, “where’s Harry these days?” 

Louis stills, thinking of the neatly folded pile of clothes with Harry’s cell phone on top that’s sitting in their- wait, no, _his_ bedroom. 

That’s one thing his unconscious self hadn’t accounted for, apparently, how to explain Harry. 

“He’s gone to see his family” Louis says, truthfully, which must be evident in his tone, because he sees Niall visibly relax. “- he’s finally gotten the opportunity to find them” Louis continues “so I told him he better go now” 

None of what Louis just said is a lie. 

“I guess it is starting to be the slow season” Niall muses “not that you guys ever really had a busy season, no offence” 

“None taken” Louis grins, the expression feeling foreign on his face 

“Bet you’ve been busy running this place by your lonesome” Niall says and Louis shrugs 

“I guess” Louis says, since he honestly doesn’t know. 

“Well, don’t disappear on me again like that” Niall says 

“I’ll try not to” Louis says, and honestly means it. 

— 

As the season winds down, and the fun fall activates start to dwindle, Louis stops taking room reservations. 

He changes the brunches to be once a month so that they’re ‘events’. 

“Too much for me to handle while Harry’s away” he says. 

Eventually, people stop asking if he knows when he’ll be back. 

He gets the internet upgraded, buys a computer that doesn’t run on XP, and looks into setting up a website. 

He does all this while maintaining the farm. 

He learns exactly what Harry was talking about when he told Louis he _wanted_ to do all the work. 

The work keeps him occupied. The work keeps him distracted. The work keeps him sane. He doesn’t know how he would survive otherwise, in the house, all alone, without the work to keep him busy. 

“I’m turning into Harry” Louis muses to himself, as he sees someone on the street do a double take when they see him in the village. It’s also true that Louis uses the work to isolate himself, coming down once a week, or even less when he needs too. 

He responds to Niall’s texts, though, just so he doesn’t worry. 

Louis has turned into the isolated town enigma, and isn’t it funny how things come full circle. 

— 

Lottie comes to visit him, closer to the end of the year. Louis has indeed practically turned into Harry. Whenever he thinks he should get going, or call the National Trust to take it over, or maybe go on a vacation- he can’t bring himself too. 

“Will you be home for your birthday?” She asks, eating a scone leftover from the monthly brunch. 

“I don’t know” Louis sighs “I’d have to find someone to take care of the sheep” 

“Going to be a hard task in a farming town” she says drily, and Louis laughs for the first time in awhile, prompting Mike to wake up and shift from laying on Lottie’s feet to Louis’. 

“I can’t believe he dumped this on you” she says, and Louis exhales. She hadn’t mentioned Harry ever since he told her he’s gone to see his relatives when he’d come back to himself. He was wondering when she’d get around to it. “He just wants a big vacation and a back up plan to come back to” she declares “-and he couldn’t do that without someone else here” 

“Lottie” Louis says, softly “Can we please not talk about him?” He asks, and Lottie goes to retort back until she sees the look on Louis’ face. 

“Oh” she says, eyes widening. “Sorry, Louis” 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo” Louis says 

He knows what she saw on his face. 

He doesn’t think Harry’s coming back. 

—- 

“He found his skin, did he?” Says someone behind him, as he loads up the rover and Louis whips around in shock. Standing there is the woman who made the ‘his kind can’t drive’ comment, so long ago. 

“You know?” Louis shakes his head “-Knew” he corrects 

“Of course I did” she says “the signs were all there. My great-grandmother was a selkie. Didn’t need to hide her pelt though. Those were the days of seal hunts” 

Louis stares at her, dumbfounded 

“You didn’t- you” he’s at a loss for words “he was _alone_ all that time” 

“Nothing I could do about it when Mac was still around” she shrugs “-and when he died, I knew he’d attract someone eventually. They always do” 

Louis takes deep breaths, and turns around to close the trunk of the rover. 

“If you try to catch another one, you’d probably have more luck in the spring” 

“_catch_ one” Louis turns around, incredulous “I’m not a monster” 

The woman looks at him sympathetically. 

“Dear, nothing will ever compare to him” 

“He didn’t have to be a fucking selkie for that” Louis hisses “Your own _grandmother_ was one, how can you even entertain the idea of... of keeping someone?” 

“It’s how it’s always been, lad” says the woman “from the ancients” 

“It’s bullshit” Louis says “-and Harry didn’t find his pelt” he adds, wrenching open the car door, “I gave it to him.” Louis pauses “-and I’d do it again” 

He slams the door shut and drives back to the house, angrier than he’s been in a long, long time. 

—- 

The cold is starting to set in, and Louis finally realizes why people pay such a premium for wool. There’s nothing warmer. 

His wool sweater under his windbreaker is keeping him warm as he drives the rover though the grounds, inspecting the fences. 

Mike is keeping him company as he goes, chasing the odd seagull that lands beside him, occasionally snuffling what Louis is doing, or just lying beside him, ears up. 

Louis automatically goes about the work. It’s very peaceful, out on the moors. The village seems very far away indeed, his family even further. 

Even in spite of _everything_, Louis still feels more at peace out here than he has in years. 

The wind picks up then, and suddenly Mike springs to his feet, barking wildly. 

“Shit, _Mike_” Louis says, startled, clutching his chest “you scared the crap out of me, what” 

Mike takes off at that, continuing to bark. 

“Mike! Mike!” Louis calls “come back!” 

As he watches Mike continue to zoom away, he puts the pliers down and sighs. Better follow him before he loses him. 

It’s not that Louis doesn’t have the confidence that Mike could find his own way home, but- he’d rather have Mike where he can see him. Safe and sound. 

Well, hear him too, Louis supposes, as he follows the sound of Mike’s frantic barking, though Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear him from the house. 

He reaches the crest of the hill, and can’t see Mike. He puts his hands on his hips until he hears another ‘woof!’ He realizes that Mike must’ve gone down to the inlet. 

“Don’t fucking tell me I miscounted _again_” Louis sighs, heading towards the (now well worn- he’s had a few escapes) path “These bloody fucking sheep” Louis complains. “I’m gonna fucking spray paint numbers on them all-“ Louis mutters to himself, as he gets down to the inlet and looks up to see- not a sheep. 

Louis has to blink a couple times, to make sure he’s not hallucinating, because there is not one point in his life that he ever thought he would see what he’s seeing. 

Mike is sitting happily, wagging, getting his ears scratched. 

By Harry. 

Harry looks up at him from Mike, and smiles, as he goes to take a step forward, just as Mike tries to get him to resume the petting. He trips, and struggles to hold onto his pelt that he’s got around his waist. 

“Oops” he says, laughing a bit. 

“Hi” Louis says, still rooted to the spot, completely at a loss. He takes Harry in. 

He’s unbelievable. If Louis thought he looked other worldly the times he had gotten wet before, it’s nothing compared to what he looks like now. His hair is longer, shinier, even though it’s dry. His body is sleeker, golden, his skin is slicker. His features are sharper and he’s got a different air about him- more animalistic, which Louis imagines is par for the course. 

And then of course his eyes can’t really even be described. 

But Louis can confidently say that they look slightly confused now, seemingly waiting for Louis to say something else. 

“It’s bigger” Louis says. Harry blinks at him. 

“What?” He asks, laughing slightly, glancing down 

“Your pelt” Louis huffs, with a slight smile, looking away, collecting himself “Your pelt is bigger” 

“You can’t think that my 13 year old pelt would cover me all grown up?” Harry asks, head tilting slightly, reminding Louis a bit of Mike. 

“Honestly?” Louis says ”I had no clue.” Louis thinks of something. “Did you find your family?” 

Harry’s megawatt smile is even brighter than before, something that Louis didn’t think was possible. But then again, he should remember what he’s dealing with. 

“I did” he says, excitedly “They’re alright- couldn’t believe I was back. Everything’s changed down there while I’ve been up here” Harry says “no one wants to risk getting close. It took me longer than expected to find them. I mean, I also had to get used to being a seal again” Harry shrugs “- and everyone lives in the more isolated places now.” 

He trails off, eyeing Louis again, and Louis shifts under his gaze. 

“You look like a proper shepherd now” Harry says, “what, with that beard” 

“Oh” Louis says, running his hand along it “- I just stopped shaving- obviously, I mean” he says, rambling a bit “- I didn’t plan to grow it” 

Mike, who bored of the conversation awhile ago and started snuffling ‘round the beach, sticks his nose into Louis’ pocket, looking for treats. 

“Hey now” Louis grins, but gives him one “-I guess you do deserve it, finding-“ Louis breaks off, smile fading a little. “How-um- how long have you been down here?” He gestures vaguely to the beach “I’d say you must be cold, but-“ 

Harry laughs, though it looks a tad forced. 

“Not long, I was-“ Harry breaks off, seemingly mulling over how to answer “- getting used to being human again” he pauses. “-and no, not cold. Hungry, though” 

“The rover’s just parked aways” Louis says, gesturing over his shoulder. 

“Lead on Macduff” Harry smiles, softly, and Louis can’t help but grin in return. 

— 

They walk in silence to the car, and Louis will be grateful when they get back to the house and Harry can get dressed. 

Like, it’s excruciating to look at him like this, practically naked, hair mussed from the wind. Louis isn’t kidding himself that it still won’t be hard to see him, but he’s hoping the clothes will dampen it a bit. 

“What do you want?” He asks, as they start the drive back to the house. Harry frowns, face darkening. 

“What?” 

“I could do you some eggs maybe” Louis says 

“Oh” Harry says, blinking “I- I’m not- not fish, I suppose. Had my fill lately.” 

“Guess you have” Louis says, and then pauses. “Or soup, maybe. We got one of those blenders that heats up the soup at the same time as blending it together” 

“You cook now?” 

“A little” 

“Who’s we?” 

“Sarah” 

“Who’s Sarah?” 

“The cook” 

“You got a cook?” 

“To put together the brunches for me” Louis says “Figured I ought to offer more than cereal” 

“Oh” Harry says, leaning back into the seat. “How’re those going?” 

“Only do one a month since it’s the off season” Louis says, parking the rover. 

Harry follows him out of the car, looking around at everything. 

“Must be weird I guess” Louis says “being back” 

“Not at all” Harry says, following him into the kitchen “It looks the same.” 

Louis bemusedly watches him inspect a shelf for dust. 

“I got a housekeeper too” 

“Oh” Harry says, standing there in the middle of the kitchen, still clad in only his pelt. 

“Everything’s the same upstairs too” Louis hints “I can do a grilled cheese in the meantime” 

“Right” Harry says, looking at the floor. “Be right back then” 

Louis sets about making the sandwiches and tomato soup, hoping he remembers the soup recipe right. 

He takes a deep breath, and leans on the counter when he notices his hands are shaking. 

Harry’s back? _Harry’s back. _ He looks down at Mike, who’s begging for cheese. 

“What is he doing?” He asks him “what am _I_ doing”. 

How long is Harry staying? Why is he back? Just to update Louis that he’s fine? Just to make sure Louis hasn’t ruined the place? Does he want to- 

No. Harry belongs in the ocean. He said so himself! Louis can admit that Harry looks whole now, can see what living on land for so long did to him. 

He just doesn’t know if he could bear saying good-bye again. Well, at least he’s prepared this time. 

Or not, Louis thinks, as Harry appears back in the kitchen, dressed. It’s too much, seeing Harry dressed normally back in his usual spot at the table, like nothing’s changed. 

Louis all but shoves his food at him. 

“Thanks” Harry says, and Louis noticed he’s got his phone with him, and he’s powered it back up, and starts scrolling through the messages. “What did you tell people?” He asks, frowning 

“You’d gone to see your family, having lost touch for awhile” 

“They buy it?” 

“It’s the truth” Louis shrugs “- they stopped asking when you’d be back about a month ago” 

“This town-“ Harry mutters, laughing darkly 

“Except that old bat” Louis says, suddenly remembering 

“What?” 

“There’s a woman. Who knows” Louis says, feeling himself get angry “she knows what you are, Harry! She knows and didn’t _do_ anything and told me-“ Louis breaks off, as Harry watches him, guarded. “-well, nevermind what she told me, but she knew” He frowns at Harry. “You don’t look surprised” 

“I’m _not_ surprised” Harry says “This is an old, coastal town. Someone has to know about us” 

“But she didn’t-“ 

“Louis, all the old human stories are about catching us” Harry says, patiently “the old selkie stories are about humans keeping us.” 

“Oh” Louis says, stirring his soup. 

“How’s Niall doing?” Harry asks, after the silence stretches just a tad too long. 

“Good” Louis smiles, exhaling “getting himself into loads of trouble” 

“Oh?” Harry asks, and for awhile, it’s back to the way it was before, as Louis animatedly tells Harry about Niall’s escapades. 

“I’ll wash up” Harry says, as Louis finally finishes, “This was really good, Louis” 

“Just a sandwich and some soup” Louis deflects 

“Still” Harry says, standing, collecting the plates “You obviously don’t need me any more” he says, jovially, though the tension leaks through his affected smile. 

Louis doesn’t know what to make of that? Was it just a joke? Or was it self-assurance that Louis is fine, and Harry can go back to the sea, guilt free? 

“I’m going to check on everyone” Louis says, gesturing vaguely towards the barn. He stands, and waits for Mike to follow. Mike doesn’t budge from Harry’s side. “Figures” Louis says, shaking his head 

“What does?” 

“You’re still the favourite” Louis grins “be right back.” 

Louis gets to the barn and just sits on a bale of hay, and leans his head back. 

For so long, all he wanted, all he dreamed of, was seeing Harry again, but now that he’s here... 

He doesn’t want to just flat out ask Harry what he’s doing- he doesn’t want to seem dismissive. Or desperate. He doesn’t want to make him feel guilty, but he’s also mad. He was just starting to not think about him every second of every day, for fucks sake. 

He should just text Niall to come over. Niall would be blunt. Resolved, Louis gets up and walks back towards the house. 

—- 

“... I just want to say thanks for taking care of him for me” Louis hears Harry say, and stops dead in his tracks. Is he on the phone? “- I know we’ve had our differences, well I guess It was just me” Harry laughs “I was jealous I guess, which is silly. But you love Louis unconditionally, and It was reassuring that you were here with him that whole time.” 

Louis frowns, who could he be talking to? 

“- you still shed way too much, you know.” 

Louis stifles his laugh, before waiting a beat to walk in. 

“Everyone all accounted for” he says, and Harry grins. 

“That’s good to hear” he says, and pauses “did you ever hear back about the coop part?” 

Louis spends the next while updating Harry on all of the farm minutia that he can think of. Everyone’s feeding habits, how many eggs they’re producing, all his upgrades, all the sheep escapes. 

Harry listens attentively, asking questions every now and then, and it’s a relief, talking to Harry about things that don’t have anything to do with the tsunami of emotions currently overwhelming him. 

A loud snore from Mike interrupts Louis talking about the latest farmer’s market dues. 

“Oh wow” Harry says “nearly 1am” 

“And here I thought my dull yammering was what put Mike to sleep” Louis laughs 

“You could never be dull” Harry says, frowning slightly “-and Mike could sleep through a hurricane” 

“True” Louis agrees, standing “I guess it’s time for bed. I still need to finish going round to all the pens, tomorrow” 

“Right” Harry says, standing, expression warming “don’t tell me you let Mike sleep on the bed with you now” 

“Oh, he doesn’t” Louis laughs, as they head up the stairs “-though I’ll admit it’s not because of me. He just prefers his own.” 

“That’s good to hear” Harry smiles, as they get into their bedroom. 

“How do you sleep when you’re a seal?” Louis asks, but then blanches “- sorry, that was rude-“ 

“Not it wasn’t” Harry grins “-and on the rocks. It’ll be nice to be on a mattress again.” 

Harry strips off his shirt. 

“Right” Louis says, averting his eyes “Well, goodnight” he heads towards the door to the adjoining room. 

“Goodnight” Harry says, and Louis looks up at the sound of the tone in his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks, and watches as confusion, sadness, and disappointment cycle across Harry’s face before it lands on hurt. 

“_What’s wrong_?” Harry asks, voice deepening “I’ve been back for, what, 12 hours now and you haven’t even _touched_ me!" 

Louis is at a loss. 

“I didn’t want to assume-“ Louis falters, as he watches Harry’s expression darken “I thought you might want some space?” 

“You thought I might want some space” Harry repeats, crossing his arms. “I don’t” 

“Oh” Louis says, still rooted to the spot, trying to think of what to say. That _he_ needs space? That he can’t sleep in the same bed with Harry again ‘cause it will hurt to much? That he has no idea what he’s doing? 

“Why are you back, Harry?” Louis finally asks, exhausted, not able to dance around any more. 

“You don’t _know?_” Harry asks, looking at him like he’s the biggest idiot on land. Maybe he is. 

“Well, I mean- what if you found a nice seal to settle down with?” Louis says, wildly, and that was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Harry’s eyes narrow. 

“Found a nice seal to settle down with?” Harry repeats, shaking his head, and looking up at the ceiling. “You know what” he says, lowly, walking towards Louis. “I bet I can guess what that woman said to you” 

He’s right in Louis’ space, green eyes practically black, and Louis can feel the heat radiating off his bare chest. 

“She told you how to catch another one, didn’t she?” he asks, tilting his head slightly. Louis swallows. “-well, humans have been taking what they want for centuries. But I’m going to take what _I_ want for once” he says, and with that, he grabs either side of Louis’ face, and kisses him. 

Louis can’t help but wrap his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing him back, as Harry pushes him toward the bed. 

Louis feels the back of his knees hit the side of the mattress, as Harry’s hands move from his face to under his sweater, and pull it and his t shirt off easily, lips reattaching as soon as he’s tossed it to the other side of the room. 

Harry has one knee on either side of Louis’ legs, and grinds down on him. Harry laughs breathlessly as he almost tips back, Louis having to tighten his grip on him to steady him. 

Louis moves further back onto the bed for better stability, and Harry stands up, losing his trousers and pants in one go as he climbs back on top of him, pushing Louis’ shoulders down into the bed. 

“I want _you_” Harry says, leaning over Louis, hands braced on the mattress, staring down at him with those eyes of his “-in case that wasn’t clear” 

“You have me” Louis says, leaning up on his elbows a bit “You always have” 

Harry grins at that, and reaches down between them to unbutton Louis’ jeans, before pulling his cock out, and moving down to take it in his mouth. “_Harry_” Louis says, grabbing on to Harry’s hair, which is softer and thicker than it used to be, which again, is quite the achievement. 

Harry takes practically all of him, and Louis can feel the bruises forming under Harry’s hands as he holds Louis’ hips down. 

Harry slides off him then, and looks up, eyes glinting. Louis can’t help but run a thumb across Harry’s cheek, which softens his smile. Harry moves back up the bed, reaching into the side table to grab a bottle. 

Louis watches as Harry straddles him, rising up onto his knees as he coats his fingers before reaching back to open himself up. 

Louis groans. 

“That’s what you get” Harry taunts, though it’s slightly breathless “you could have had me right there on the beach, but now you have to wait, like I did” 

Louis watches, unable to look away if he tried, as Harry fingers himself with one hand, the other keeping his balance as he leans over Louis, head thrown back. 

Finally, he pulls his hand out, and grabs Louis’ cock, before rising up, and sinking down on top of it. 

Louis grabs his hips, groaning, jerking up into him. 

Harry reaches back, holding onto Louis’ thighs, as he rides him, swivelling his hips. 

“Fuck” Louis says, as Harry’s movements get more erratic and his moans get louder. 

Louis feels Harry’s thighs start to quiver, as his expression gets more desperate, as he drives himself down on to Louis. Louis some how manages to draw his knees up, changing their angle, and Harry cries out, and leans forward, hands braced on Louis’ shoulders as Louis thrusts up to meet him. 

“Oh, Louis” he says, “I’m-“ he breaks off, groaning. Louis takes one of his hands off Harry’s hips, and wraps it around his cock. 

“Fuck” Louis says, feeling himself come closer and closer to the edge, honestly surprised that he’s lasted this long. 

“Harder” Harry says, hoarsely, “Louis, _please_” Louis thrusts up again and comes, deep inside Harry, and feels Harry clench around him as he practically slams into Harry’s hips, suddenly feeling the wetness of Harry’s release on his fingers, before Harry collapses into him, spent. 

Louis wraps his arms around him. 

“I missed you” Louis breathes, a few minutes later, when he’s finally caught his breath, kissing the top of Harry’s head. 

“Oh really?” Harry asks, hoarsely, looking up at him “first I’m hearing about it” 

“I didn’t want you to feel bad about leaving, that I couldn’t function without you-“ 

“What would be so bad about that?” Harry asks, annoyed “I can’t be without _you_” 

“Oh” 

“Oh” Harry parrots “I come back, after missing you every single day, and you barely look at me!” he pauses “I thought- I thought you didn’t want me anymore” 

“What?” Louis asks, incredulous “how could I not?” 

“I’m a selkie” 

“We’ve established that” 

“I thought you might want a nice, normal human to settle down with” Harry says, drily 

“How could I?” Louis asks “You’re so-“ Once again, Louis finds himself at a loss for words to describe Harry, so he changes tactics. “I mean, you did leave” Louis’ voice breaks a bit at the end. 

“You _are_ cross with me” Harry says, burrowing further into Louis’ side “-but what did I ever do to make you think I wouldn’t come back? I love you” 

Louis can’t believe he’s hearing Harry say it again. 

“I love you too” Louis says “I love you enough that I wouldn’t be resentful if you couldn’t come back to the place where you were imprisoned for literal _years_, Harry” he pauses “-and I’m just sort of mundane compared to what you must see-“ 

Louis doesn’t get to finish what he says, because Harry is fully on top of him again, staring into his eyes. 

“You don’t get it” he says, incredulously “you honestly, truly don’t get it” 

“Don’t get what?” Louis asks and Harry smiles softly, before kissing him gently, but throughly. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow” 

—- 

Louis wakes up, and immediately thinks he’s dreaming, because he has Harry in his arms. 

He immediately realizes he’s not though, when Harry stirs and grins at him. Even in Louis’ wildest dreams he doesn’t look as otherworldly as he does now. 

“You look different” Louis comments, before his brain catches up to his mouth 

“So do you” Harry murmurs, nuzzling his beard “I like this a lot” 

“How do you feel?” Louis asks and Harry raises an eyebrow 

“Good” he says, with a slight smile “Louis, it’s not like I get a new body every time I put my pelt back on-“ 

“What?” Louis asks, before realizing what Harry thinks he means. “What- no, Harry I-“ Louis huffs “I just meant, do you feel better now? After being back?” 

“Oh” Harry says “Yeah” he pauses “It’s like, I didn’t realize what being away was doing to me, but now...” he trails off “I just feel whole again” 

“It’s like you’re glowing” Louis says, running a hand through Harry’s hair “like you’re in HD now” 

“What?” Harry says 

“You look more radiant, from being in the ocean, I expect, matching how you feel” 

“Matching how I-?” Harry asks, but then furrows his brows “Louis, I was talking about-“ 

Suddenly Mike bursts in, and leaps on the bed 

“Waited long enough for your breakfast, have you?” Louis laughs, and glances at Harry. 

He’s smiling. 

“You certainly know how to make an entrance, don’t you, Michael” Harry says, cheerfully “I better feed the both of you” 

He gets up out of the bed, and goes over to his dresser, rummaging through it. Louis blinks at him, turns and looks at Mike, shrugs and then goes to get dressed himself. 

“I missed clothes too” Harry says, as he pulls on some pants. He brightens. “Louis! We can go shopping for clothes!” 

“We can do whatever you like” Louis says, pulling him in, kissing him soundly. Harry pushes him away. 

“You get started on that, I won’t stop” Harry says, turning around to get dressed. 

“You won’t hear any argument from me-“ Louis says, but then notices the time. “Shit, I need to go out and feed-“ 

Harry puts a hand on his chest 

“Not until I feed _you_” He says, eyeing Louis critically “You’ve lost weight. What has this Sarah been feeding you?” 

“Sarah’s been feeding me fine” Louis says, amused 

“Hold this for a second, will you?” Harry asks, handing Louis his pelt, before rummaging around the dresser, finding the sweater he was looking for, pulling it over his head. He holds out his hand for the pelt. Louis gives it to him, frowning. 

“You really need to find a good place for that” Louis says, as Harry folds it and sticks it in the dresser. “Maybe you should order a safe or something” 

“Louis, I do not need to order a safe for it” he says, grinning widely, and Louis doesn’t understand his expression. 

“Harry, it really should be in a better spot” Louis continues, as they head down to the kitchen, where Mike is sitting patiently beside his food bag. 

“What a good boy!” Harry exclaims, before scooping out some kibble for him. He turns around and opens the fridge, before starting to take ingredients out. Louis puts on the kettle. 

“Harry, I’m serious-“ 

“I know you are” Harry says, cracking some eggs “- and we have a safe, why would we need another one, even if I decided to listen to your paranoia?” 

“‘Cause I know how to get into it!” Louis says. He glimpses Harry’s face as he turns to get plates out. He’s grinning from ear to ear. “What?” 

“Nothing” Harry says, putting the omlettes on the table as Louis fixes the tea. 

“Don’t laugh, Harry, I’m not being paranoid-“ Louis says, as Mike starts barking, hearing a car pull up. 

“Louis!” Calls a voice from outside the side door 

“It’s open” Louis calls 

“I better put on two more omelettes” Harry says, happily 

“How are we going to explain you-“ 

“Harry!” Niall interrupts, and Louis looks over to the doorway, as Niall gapes at him, Mike wagging around his feet. 

“I hope you weren’t expecting someone else” Harry says, cheeky, though he narrows his eyes a bit at Louis 

“No- I-“ Niall flails a bit and glances Louis’ way. “Louis didn’t tell me you’d be- um, you were back” 

“Didn’t know for sure myself” Harry says, 

“Where were you, lad?” Niall asks, slightly accusatory 

“Niall, I told you, he was visiting-“ 

“I’m a selkie” Harry says, crisply, as he puts Niall’s omelettes on a plate for him “Louis found my pelt so I was able to go see my family again” 

“Harry’s joking, obviously-“ Louis interrupts, a tad manically 

“No I’m not” Harry says “Louis worries too much” he adds, like it’s absurd for Louis to be concerned. 

“Thought so” Niall says, sitting down, pulling the plate towards himself “Ta, Harry” 

“You _thought_ so?” Louis asks, incredulously, as Harry sits down to eat too 

“Well, it explains a lot” Niall says, between forkfuls of egg “but it’s a bit rude to ask if people they’re human or not so I never asked” 

“I wouldn’t have been offended” Harry says, and Louis looks between the two of them, disbelieving. 

“I am I the only one who doesn’t believe in mythical creatures, or what?” 

“That’s a bit harsh, Louis” Niall says 

“Yeah, Lou” Harry says “I’m sitting right here” 

“You know what I mean” Louis says, crossly 

“You know, if you don’t believe in me, how did you get those marks on your-“ 

“I _meant_ am I the only one who didn’t have prior knowledge that selkies existed, is that better?” 

“You just weren’t raised with it, Louis” Niall says “not your fault” 

“Come eat your breakfast” Harry says. 

Louis sits down. 

—- 

“Are you ready?” Louis asks, as he shrugs his coat on. 

“Almost!” Harry says, excited, and Louis grins. 

It feels as if Harry never left, and Louis is in disbelief about how easily (with the exception of the first 12 hours) that everything has fallen back into place. 

The only other hiccup was when Harry had given the housekeeper a bit of a shock when she arrived to clean and he popped out from the supply closet. 

They are about to embark into completely new territory, though. 

Louis mentioned to Harry that he was going to the grocery store, did he want anything, and Harry brightened up. 

“Can I go with you?” He asked, looking slightly nervous 

“Of course” Louis replied, confused at the question, but delighted upon the realization he and Harry can finally go into the village together. “Why wouldn’t I want you to come?” 

“Fair warning” Harry said “I might embarrass you- I _loved_ going to the grocery store, I’m pretty excited” 

“You could never embarrass me like that” Louis says, rolling his eyes 

“What about the looks you’re going to get when I appear out of nowhere?” Harry added, revealing his real worry 

“You know Niall has probably told the whole town you’re back” Louis scoffs, “-and anyway, fuck ‘em” 

“I hope not” Harry said, seriously “If you’re going to be fucking anyone-“ 

“Oh my god” Louis replied, and kissed him to shut him up. 

Now, he’s loitering downstairs, waiting for Harry to finish whatever he’s doing. 

He wanders into the kitchen, and then does a double take. 

“I’m ready!” Harry says, coming into the room, only to be met by a furious Louis. 

“Harry! I found this just laying around!” Louis is waving Harry’s pelt in the air- very gently. “What if we left and the housekeeper recognized it-“ 

“I highly doubt she would want to keep me, Lou” Harry says, amused, taking the pelt back as Louis shoves it at him. “She’s a lovely lady” 

“You never know!” Louis says “what’s it even doing down here anyway? What happens when we have guests again-“ 

“I just unconsciously bring it with me, I think” Harry says, “like an extra limb” 

“Oh.” Louis deflates a bit “Well, please be careful, ok?” 

“I will” Harry grins. 

— 

“This is so-“ Harry seems at a loss for words as they pull into the village. He’d grabbed tightly onto Louis’ arm when they drove across the estate boundary, but has been smiling ever since. 

Louis parks across the street from the store, and eyes Harry’s nervous grin. 

“You got the list, right?” He asks, to distract him. Louis watched Harry download a grocery app to his phone and meticulously catalogue their entire pantry. 

“Yes, dear” Harry says, sticking his tongue out, and Louis laughs as he exits the rover. 

“Hi Louis” waves someone as Louis walks to the end of the car.. 

“Good morning” Harry says, brightly, coming around the other side, and the person balks. 

“Hi... Harry” 

“Lovely morning” Louis adds, taking the reusable bags in one hand, and Harry’s hand in the other. 

They walk into the store, and Louis tries to hide the bounce in his step. 

“Louis, Christmas!” Harry says brightly upon entering the sliding doors, he turns excitedly “We can have a proper Christmas!” 

“They put this stuff out earlier and earlier” Louis says, amused, “-That reminds me. Lottie asked whether I’d be home for my birthday, but I’d rather have a proper Christmas at the house with you, and I don’t really want to trust someone to watch out for everyone if we’re away-“ 

“Your birthday?” Harry asks. Oops. 

“Oh, yeah, erm, it’s the 24th.” 

“We’ll have to have a party!” Harry says, brightly, though Louis can tell something’s wrong. “Your birthday, _and_ Christmas, all at once!” 

“It’s not as fun as it sounds” Louis laughs 

“Yes it will be” Harry proclaims, before eyeing something hanging on the end of an aisle. “Should we get Santa hats for everyone, or just Michael?” 

Louis laughs the rest of the trip. 

— 

Harry has been busy thinking up events that the house can host for the Christmas season, so goes into town by himself every now and again. 

Louis has almost stopped worrying that every time he leaves he won’t be coming back. 

More than once though, Louis has found his pelt laying around after he’s left, and Louis is seriously considering maybe getting Harry to stick it in a backpack that he always carries around or something. 

Louis is washing up while Harry’s out, looking at Christmas decorations. He’s been in the barn all morning, making sure it’s ready for winter. 

He hears the front door, and the bell ring at the front desk. 

“Coming” he calls, wondering if he remembered to put the ‘back soon’ sign on the front. “Hi, how can I help-“ he starts, as he enters the hall, but as soon as the blonde woman turns and looks at him, he immediately knows who it is. “You must be Gemma” he says, with some surprise. 

She looks exactly like Harry, and even more ethereal. Louis would ask where she got the clothes and bag, but he has a feeling that she could have anything she wanted if she just asked for it. 

“Hmm” she says, “well, it’s nice to know that our resemblance in the ocean translates to land as well” 

“I’m Louis” 

“Obviously” 

“Harry will be back soon” Louis says, slowly “he’s just out running some errands. Would you like some tea?” 

“I’ll give it a try” she says, following him into the kitchen. “What is _this_?” She asks, when Mike comes over wagging to say hello. 

“That’s our dog, Mike” Louis says, laughing internally at the look on her face. He sets her tea down in front of her. “Milk and sugar?” 

“Whatever you suggest” she says, so Louis gives it to her the way Harry takes it. 

“So” he says, as the silence stretches on, “how long are you, uh, land-side?” 

“Haven’t decided yet” she says, and Louis stirs his tea, trying to figure out what else to say that doesn’t sound deranged. 

“Louis, are you in here?” 

_Saved by the selkie_ Louis thinks to himself 

“-are you done in the barn alre- Gemma!” Harry exclaims, once he gets into the kitchen, putting his bags down and rushing over to her. “You look great!” 

“Apparently our resemblance crosses over” she says, tilting her head towards Louis “_he_ recognized me right away” 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, grinning 

“Just was in the neighbourhood and decided to check in” 

“You’re living on land now?” Harry asks, looking confused but delighted 

“No” Gemma answers, “was just in the current. Wanted to see this human for myself” 

Louis shifts uncomfortably, but tries to project friendliness. He’s not sure he’s succeeding. 

“Well” Louis says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder “better get back at it” 

“I was going to make chicken for dinner, but I guess I better go with salmon” Harry laughs 

“Can’t wait” Louis says, hustling out of there 

“This _thing_ doesn’t go with him?” 

“Oh, that’s just Michael” Louis hears Harry say “You’ll get used to him” 

Louis sincerely hopes Gemma gets used to _him_

— 

Dinner is awkward. So is tea after. So is Harry trying to show Gemma a movie. 

Louis understands, really. _He_ didn’t even expect Harry to come back, after all. His family who lost him for so many years, they must think he’s mad. 

“You _enjoy_ doing this?” He hears Gemma ask Harry, as he heads down to breakfast “in the sea-“ 

“I’ve practically lived longer on land than sea, Gemma” Harry says “I’m used to it. and besides, you need distraction when you’re human for any length of time. It’s not like being underwater-“ 

“I’m learning that” Gemma says “How can you stand being here? You were here for so long, and compared to the entire ocean-“ 

“The house never bothered me” Harry says “-it’s familiar. And the entire ocean wasn’t enough to make me forget him-“ 

“Oh, here we go” 

“I told you, I _love_ him, Gemma” 

“And he loves you? Harry, I can tell you, that’s not the case-“ 

Louis does not want to hear the rest of this, so he comes into the room noisily, pasting on a smile. 

“Looks great, Harry, thanks” he kisses Harry’s cheek. “Morning Gemma, sleep well?” 

“I will give you humans one thing” Gemma says “mattresses are a lot better than rocks” 

“Harry said something similar” Louis says, finishing his plate, and then taking it to the dishwasher. “You guys going to do anything fun?” He asks, as he starts to clean up the mess. 

“Louis, you can leave it-“ 

“Won’t take too long” 

“But you have to-“ 

“It’s fine, Haz” he says, and Harry furrows his brows. 

“I was going to take Gems to see the village” Harry says, slowly 

“You two will make quite the vision.” Louis drops the pan he’s holding into the soapy water and turns around “you be careful, alright?” 

“We’ll be fine-“ 

“I mean it” Louis says “Call me if you need me” 

“We’ll have the rover” Harry laughs 

“I’ll borrow a horse from someone if I need to. Promise me, Haz” 

“Alright” Harry laughs 

“Little possessive?” Gemma comments, glancing at her nails 

“Louis just worries” Harry says, quickly. “You better get going, love, you’ll lose the light” 

“Right” Louis says, taking a deep breath “have fun” he says, before heading out, Mike bounding behind him. 

Mike has always known where he’s needed. 

—- 

Louis walks into the front entrance, glancing at his phone. Harry had texted him when they got back, which was a relief. 

After a morning of farm chores, he’s spent the rest of the day stringing up Christmas lights, and he sincerely hopes their circuits can handle them, in the event he didn’t botch up connecting them together. 

Both scenarios are likely. 

Mike spent all day with him, eyeing the ladder distrustfully, and had licked his face when he finally got off of it. 

Louis looks up with a grin when he hears the excited little bark Mike does to greet Harry, but he’s not there. 

Instead, Louis spies his pelt sitting on the front desk. 

“Harry!” Louis calls, angrily barging into the kitchen, with the pelt “What on Earth are you thinking! This was on the front desk! Anyone could have walked in!” 

He dumps the pelt on Harry’s lap, not caring how he looks in front of Gemma. He crosses his arms. 

“Harry, you _have_ to be more careful with it!” He turns to Gemma, who he thinks will probably back him up. “Don’t you agree, Gemma?” 

Her face is blank as she stares at the pelt. She sighs. 

“Yes Louis” she says, slowly “He _should_ be more careful with it.” 

Louis looks over at Harry in triumph- but Harry is sitting there smugly, looking extremely pleased with himself. 

“Told you so” he says, grinning at Gemma, and Louis looks between the two of them, incredulously. 

“What?” 

“Oh, Gemma didn’t believe me when I told her the extent of your worrying” Harry grins, and Louis can’t believe him right now. 

“Harry! It was right in the hallway-“ 

“You’re right, Louis” Gemma interrupts, “he’s lucky to have you to look out for him.” 

Louis’ mouth _doesn’t_ drop open, but it’s a near thing. 

“Thanks” Louis says, slowly, thrown off. There’s silence for a few seconds, before Harry stands up. 

“Ready for dinner?” He asks, cheerfully. 

Louis is as lost as ever. 

— 

“Did Gemma get on her way alright?” Louis asks, as Harry comes back into the kitchen, after driving her to the shore. Louis did not think seeing his boyfriend’s sister without her clothes AND pelt was necessarily a good idea. 

“Yes, she did” Harry grins, kissing the top of Louis’ head as Mike wiggles around him, with a toy in his mouth. 

“Hello to you too, Michael” Harry smiles, patting him on the head. 

Louis lets out a sigh of relief as he watches Harry putter around the kitchen. He’d overheard Harry telling Gemma that he would come visit her and his Mum sometime, and like, Louis is totally fine with that, obviously. But. He was wondering if Harry would tell him. 

“When are you going back?” Louis asks, as nonchalantly as he can muster. Harry turns and raises a brow, but answers. 

“Not sure” he says “Probably in the New Year, before there are too many boats out” 

“It will be good to see your Mum again” Louis says, trying to reign in the sinking feeling in his stomach 

“You know I will always come back, right?” Harry asks and Louis looks up, with a frown, at the worry in Harry’s voice. 

“Harry, I could never take your pelt” Louis says, afraid Harry thinks he’d try to keep him here “I could never hurt you like that-“ 

“Louis-“ 

“I’m not him-“ 

“I never said you were, Louis-“ 

“I’m not a monster, I could never-“ 

“I know!” Harry exclaims, clapping a hand over Louis’ mouth and sitting on his lap “Louis, _I know/_” __

_ _ “Oh” Louis says “Sorry, I mean, I’m not offended, I understand if you did-“ _ _

_ _ “Louis!” Harry says again, “I. Do. Not. Think. That” he rolls his eyes “I honestly _can’t _ think that” _ _

_ _ “What?” Louis asks, not sure what Harry’s talking about. _ _

_ _ “Louis, no one has ever voluntarily been given their pelt back!” Harry says “-And you’ve given it to me like, 2 times today _alone “Oh” Louis says, not quite sure where Harry is going with this. __ _

_ __ “You’re not offended” Harry mutters, rolling his eyes “You know, _ I _ was offended, practically” __ _

_ _ _ “What?” Louis is still confused _ _ _

_ _ _ “Never in the history of selkies having their pelts found by humans has a human ever given it back. Doesn’t matter if the human took it in the first place or not. And then _you_ hand mine back to me like it’s nothing.” Harry huffs. “I was so elated to be free- but the whole time I was down there, Louis, I wondered if you even wanted me, let alone loved me.” Harry brushes Louis’ hair out of his eyes “I didn’t come up to the house at first because I was scared to find out whether you’d be happy to see me” _ _ _

_ _ Louis laughs incredulously. _ _

_ _ “I didn’t know why you would want to come back” Louis says “-and you tell me you thought I-“ _ _

_ _ “Why I would _want_ to come back?!” Harry says, upset “what on land and in the seven goddamn seas do you mean?” _ _

_ _ “Well-“ Louis flounders “You’re a selkie, love, and I’m-“ Louis shrugs “-just me” _ _

_ _ “Just you” Harry repeats, flatly “Louis you are the most wonderful person I have ever met! Do you not realize that you’re the only person-“ _ _

_ _ “I know, I know, Harry, but honestly, do you only love me because I’m a decent person?” Louis asks “That’s not a very high bar-“ _ _

_ _ “You know I loved you before that, dumbass, and all you’re doing is validating my choice” Harry says, tartly “Everyone else told me I was insane coming back up. That you wouldn’t be able to resist a second time. and I-“ Harry pauses, but looks at Louis, defiantly “But there’s a part of me that _wants_ you to keep it. I- I wouldn’t be upset, if you did” _ _

_ _ “I love you too much to keep it” Louis says, and Harry grins widely, before kissing him soundly. _ _

_ _

_ _— _ _

_ _

_ _ Louis and Harry walk hand and hand down the path, Mike in front, tail wagging as he sniffs the ground. _ _

_ _ After what was honestly the best birthday and Christmas Louis has ever had, Harry’s going back to visit with his family again. All of Louis’ brood had come up to visit themver the holidays and Harry had charmed them all, even Lottie, who was still holding a grudge. _ _

_ _ “I don’t have to go” Harry says, for the umpteenth time, “-it feels like I just got back” _ _

_ _ “Darling, you told me you feel better when you’ve been back in the ocean for a bit-“ _ _

_ _ “What? When?” _ _

_ _ “When you first got back” Louis says, still grimacing at those painful first couple of days. _ _

_ _ “No I didn’t, what are you-“ Harry suddenly rolls his eyes. “I meant, you idiot, I felt better being back up with you” _ _

_ _ “Oh” Louis says “You should still go before the boat traffic gets too much” Louis says, remembering the wistful look Harry got (and tried to hide) whenever he saw Louis interact with his family. _ _

_ _ “Want to be rid of me?” Harry laughs, nudging him _ _

_ _ “Harry” Louis says, evenly _ _

_ _ “Right, right. No more joking about feelings” Harry laughs, but then sighs, and begins methodically stripping and putting his clothing into a bag which previously held his seal skin. _ _

_ _ He stands up straight, and takes a deep breath. _ _

_ _ “Ok. I’ll be back on the day after the first night of the full moon” _ _

_ _ “Too bad I couldn’t get one of those national geographic wildlife tracking tags” Louis laughs, though he’s half serious. _ _

_ _ “Fuck off” Harry says, grinning _ _

_ _ “You’ll be careful, won’t you?” Louis asks, turning fully serious, retaking Harry’s hand as they stare out to the ocean, Harry clutching his skin around him. _ _

_ _ “Of course. You’ll still be waiting for me, won’t you?” _ _

_ _ “_Harry-_” _ _

_ _ “I’ll take that as a yes” Harry takes a deep breath. “Well, I guess I better get going” he looks briefly out to the ocean, and then reaches down to pet Mike. “Well, see you soon, Michael. Be a good boy, take care of Louis” _ _

_ _ Mike stretches his nose up to lick Harry’s face, still wagging. Louis laughs. _ _

_ _ “Why do you call him Michael?” _ _

_ _ “Well, we’re not overly familiar yet” Harry says, which makes Louis laugh harder, before brushing a stray curl out of Harry’s face. _ _

_ _ “Have a good trip love. We’ll miss you” _ _

_ _ “I love you” Harry says, before kissing Louis one more time, before once again walking into the ocean. _ _

_ _ Louis and Mike watch him go. _ _

_ _ Louis only sniffles on the drive back. _ _

_ _

_ _— _ _

_ _

_ _ Louis does not have an memory loss this time, which is nice and the ‘Harry’s gone off to visit his family’ rolls easier off his tongue this time around. _ _

_ _ “I wonder if it hurts to take his skin on and off” Niall muses, as he spends an afternoon with Louis, kicking about town. _ _

_ _ “I never asked” Louis says, kind of disappointed with himself that he never thought about it before. _ _

_ _ “How often is he going to be going back and forth?” Niall asks _ _

_ _ “Dunno” Louis says, wondering what Niall’s deal is _ _

_ _ “Well, you should talk to him about it” _ _

_ _ “I guess” Louis says, frowning, “No offence Niall, but can we not talk about this? lt’s obviously a sore subject, and it’s really none of your business” _ _

_ _ “Well, my business or not, I’m gonna be concerned when one of my best mates gets in such a state” Niall says, stiffly. Louis grins. _ _

_ _ “Niall, I’m touched” he says _ _

_ _ “Honestly, Louis, you have to have a conversation with him about it, ya can’t just hope for the best and wallow in silence like last time-“ _ _

_ _ “Alright, alright” Louis says eyeing a store window _ _

_ _ “You’re really gonna talk to him” Niall says, skeptically _ _

_ _ “Yep. And I know exactly how I’m going to do it” Louis says, feeling slightly like he’s going to be sick. _ _

_ _ _seasick_ he thinks, wryly. _ _

_ _

_ _— _ _

_ _

_ _ Louis walks back and forth along the beach, as the sun rises, distastefully eying a sleeping Mike. _ _

_ _ “How can you be asleep at a time like this” Louis asks him, but Mike just snores louder, head resting on the backpack of clothes for Harry to wear up to the house. _ _

_ _ Louis belatedly realized he had no idea what time Harry meant when he said ‘the day after’. So he set his alarm, got up even earlier than usual, and made sure to be on the beach before the sun rose. It’s just peeking over the horizon now. _ _

_ _ He’s already worried, and he’s barely been waiting for 15 minutes. He’s also worried about the contents of his pocket, which feel like they’re burning a hole in his trousers. _ _

_ _ He paces for a bit more, mulling whether or not he should try to get Mike to play with him to distract him, when Mike bolts upright. _ _

_ _ Louis whips his head around, squinting at the ocean, when he sees a small brown blob pop up out of the waves. _ _

_ _ Mike is up on his feet, wagging madly, and zooms towards the water’s edge, crying. _ _

_ _ Louis grins, relived, and runs to the edge of the water, before suddenly remembering the clothes, and runs back to his backpack and pulls out Harry’s robe. _ _

_ _ He turns around, and suddenly it’s not a blob anymore, but Harry, walking through the shallow water, being splashed by the waves. _ _

_ _ He’s smiling softly, but Louis notices some worry in his eye. _ _

_ _ Louis also notices that he hasn’t got his pelt around him, but rather bunched up in his arms. _ _

_ _ “Darling!” Louis calls, jogging over to the water’s edge, robe in tow, watching Mike snuffle Harry’s pelt, after he’s bounded through the very shallow waves for as much as he can handle. _ _

_ _ Mike hates the water. _ _

_ _ “Now, no jumping Michael” Louis hears Harry say, as Mike continues his inspection, “you have to be gentle” _ _

_ _ “Harry” Louis says, and Harry stops in his tracks, about 3 feet away from Louis, water swirling around his ankles. _ _

_ _ “Louis” Harry says dimpling, but then takes a deep breath. He hasn’t walked out of the shallow water yet. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but it was an emergency, and I obviously couldn’t get in touch with you in the ocean, and the colony is so far away from human settlements because it’s so dangerous out, but I just _had_ to-“ _ _

_ _ “Harry.” Louis interrupts “Had to _what_” _ _

_ _ Harry takes the few steps from the ocean onto the beach, Mike wagging behind him. Mike shakes as soon as he’s out, even though the water just barely covered his paws. _ _

_ _ “Drama Queen” Louis says to him, as an after thought, even though his eyes are glued to Harry’s arms. _ _

_ _ Louis looks down into the dark pelt in Harry’s arms when he reaches him, heart hammering. _ _

_ _ Inside, he sees a small face, framed by white fur. A baby’s face. _ _

_ _ Louis looks up, incredulously, meeting Harry’s unfathomable green eyes. _ _

_ _ “His parents are missing” Harry says quickly “there was an incident with some sealers-“ _ _

_ _ “Harry!” Louis says, alarmed “-are you alright? What-“ _ _

_ _ “Before I went back” Harry adds, quickly “It’s so dangerous out there, even moreso for little ones, and I thought that since we have so much room, it would be better to raise him with humans, and Gemma and Mum agree it would be better if they visited me anyway-“ _ _

_ _ “Harry” Louis says, close to crying, though he’s trying not to show it, so he leans in as best he can to kiss him. _ _

_ _ He wraps his arms around the both of them to get a better grip, Mike worming his way around their ankles. _ _

_ _ “You’re not upset?” Harry asks, hopefully, eyes shining too. _ _

_ _ “Well, Harry” Louis says, sticking his hand in his pocket “I wish you would have let me make an honest seal out of you first, but that’s easily remedied.” _ _

_ _ Louis opens his palm to reveal the two rings, gleaming in the morning sun. _ _

_ _ Harry’s tears start to fall. _ _

_ _ “Oh Louis.” He says, eyes glued to the golden bands, “- I never thought I could be this happy” _ _

_ _ “Better get used to it” Louis laughs, feeling his own tears roll down his cheeks. “What a sight we make!” Louis says, “let me take the lad for a bit, I brought your robe” _ _

_ _ With a bit of struggle, Louis manages to take the baby, hand Harry the robe and not drop the rings, with no help from Mike, who is always squarely in the way. _ _

_ _ “Hello, darling” Louis cooes, looking down on the little face, looking up with a grin when Harry puts his hand on Louis’ shoulder. _ _

_ _ “Can I have my ring now?” Harry asks, and Louis tries to figure out how to do this efficiently as possible. _ _

_ _ He sits down on the beach, puts the baby in his lap, and pats the beach beside him. Harry grins and sits down beside him, Mike snuffling around them before settling right in front of them, laying his head right on Harry’s lap. _ _

_ _ Louis holds out his hand and Harry gives him his left hand. Louis slides the ring on, before Harry takes his hand and repeats the gesture. _ _

_ _ Harry leans in and kisses him then. _ _

_ _ “I love you” Harry says “I don’t know what I would be without you” _ _

_ _ “You took the words right out of my mouth” Louis grins, leaning into Harry as he puts his arm around his shoulders, as the four of them watch the run finish rising. _ _

_ _ Home at last._ _


End file.
